Musas Feudales (ONE SHOTS)
by Rinnu
Summary: Recopilación de pequeñas historias basadas en la época feudal.
1. Primera Nevada

**Primera Nevada.**

Los rayos de sol golpeaban la cara de un dormido hanyou, haciendo que este despertará de su sueño, al abrir sus ojos lo primero que noto fue que afuera ya estába cubierto por una capa blanca de nieve. El frío comienza a entrar cada vez más en la pequeña cabaña y él hace un intento por levantarse, para ir a prender la fogata y así la cabaña sea un poco mas cálida, pero algo le impide levantarse, una mano que lo toma de sus ropas.

-No te levantes, hace frío.- le reprocha una voz somnolienta femenina.

-Solo voy a prender la fogata.- le dice antes de levantarse e ir a prender algunos leños. No tardo mucho en hacer avivar el fuego y sentir como poco a poco la cabaña se iba calentando.

- Lo vez, no me tarde.- le dice a la chica que ha robado por completo su corazón.

-No tenía idea que haría tanto frío.- le dice al acurrucarse más hacia el cuerpo que está a su lado.

A pesar de tenerlo a él abrazándola, el haori rojo y como cinco mantas y pieles encima, no logra deshacerse del frío, son en estos momentos en lo que extraña su antiguo hogar, pero no lo cambiaría por nada, solo por tener a un terco, engreído, altanero, gruñón, tierno, cariñoso y atento hanyou a su lado.

-Lo siento, en verdad. Si pudiera traería hasta aquí uno de esos aparatos que calentaban tu casa.- le dice al sentirse culpable, la pobre chica no está acostumbrada a esos climas.

Se siente de lo peor, tal vez si tuviera más recursos podrían vivir en una cabaña mas grande, pero no, solo se dedica a matar demonios junto con Miroku, no tenía nada más que ofrecerle a la chica a parte de su incondicional amor.

-Estoy bien, lo que importa es que estoy aquí contigo.- le dice al levantar su rostro y mirarlo a los ojos, ella sabía qué clase de cosas estaban pasando por la mente de su compañero.

-Te prometo que le pediré a Totosai que fabrique algo para que el frío te sea menos.- era la única solución que le podía dar.

-Hai, ya te dije que no te preocupes, además, me gusta que tengas entre tus brazos.

-Faltaría más... a mi también me gusta tenerte entre ellos.

Al atardecer regresaba a su casa, a su hogar, después de un día donde tuvo que levantarse y dejar a su compañera, solo para exterminar a un demonio oso de las nieves, él hubiera preferido miles de veces quedarse dándole calor a su compañera, pero si no iba, corrían el riesgo de que atacara la aldea donde vivían y eso era lo que menos quería. A la poca distancia olio el exquisito aroma de la comida casera, lo que provoco que su estomago protestará por la falta de alimento y apresuro su andar.

-Al fin llegas, la comida ya esta lista.- le recibió con una amplia sonrisa al verlo cruzar por el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Ya no has pasado tanto frío?- le pregunto al acercarse y abrazarla por la espalda.

-Algo, pero ya no como por la mañana.

-Ya le pedí a Totosai el encargo, ahora espero que el anciano no tarde demasiado.- le hiso saber al besar su cuello y pasar sus manos por el vientre de la chica.

-Sabes, lo envidio.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto extrañado.

-Estando aquí no pasa frío y se encuentra bien protegido.- le dijo al posar sus manos sobre las del hanyou, aun que todavía su vientre no estaba muy abultado, ya se notaba que dentro de ella crecía el primer hijo de los dos.

-Pero para eso estoy yo aquí, para brindarte calor cada que lo necesites.- le dice al voltearla y darle un beso solo como él sabe hacerlo, lleno de amor y ternura.

-Lo sé. Por eso no me preocuparé de pasar frío todas las noches de invierno. Te amo Inuyasha.

-Yo a ti más Kagome, te amo a ti y a este pequeño.

**¡Kyaaa! Sé que no eh continuado con mi otra historia, pero primero trabajaba y estudiaba, ahora ya solo estudio, pero tengo problemas de inspiración para continuar, ahora esto salió de la nada, tal vez no sea lo mejor, pero algo es algo, tal vez al liberar mi mente de estas ideas que quieren salir al fin pueda seguir con el próximo capítulo de "Este y Oeste".**

**Entonces que estén bien y espero les gustase esta pequeña historia.**


	2. Teddy

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

* * *

><p><strong>Teddy<strong>

Llevaba horas y horas buscando, no sabía en donde rayos había quedado. Ya había recorrido todos los lugares en los que estuvieron desde la mañana ¿o no?. Se detuvo sobre la rama de un árbol a pensarlo de nuevo.

Al despertarse desayunaron y se alistaron para ir a la aldea, primero fueron donde la anciana Kaede pero no estaba allí, así que fueron a la cabaña de Sango y Miroku, donde se quedaron un rato jugando con las revoltosas gemelas y Shippou, ya cuando estaban por irse Kaede había entrado con un aldeano para que le ayudara con una carreta averiada a las afueras de la aldea, podría estar allí, pero, él había sido el único que había salido, entonces no era probable que estuviera allí, pero era mejor revisar.

Volvió a buscar al rededor por donde se haberío la carreta, pero nada, tal vez en la cabaña del aldeano, fue con la gran esperanza que estuviera allí, pero igual, nada. Se sentó junto al rio y volvió a recordar.

Una vez que regreso a la cabaña de Sango y Miroku, empezaron a comer, todo estaba bien hasta allí, todavía lo tenía. Más tarde de regreso a la cabaña se habían topado con un árbol de durazno, recolectaron algunos y siguieron su camino, casi al atardecer se detuvieron bajo un árbol a ver el atardecer y comieron la fruta. Era posible que estuviera allí, pero ¡Ya había revisado tres veces ese lugar!

¡Kuso! ¿Dónde lo había dejado? se hacía cada vez mas de noche y si no lo encontraba, sería la noche más grande de su vida y estaba seguro que si no llegaba con él, moriría. ¿Pero por qué moriría? No había sido su culpa. Además ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta hasta que casi era de dormir, tal vez por esta vez no pasará nada, lo mejor era regresar a la cabaña.

Al llegar, esperaba escuchar mucho ruido, llanto, pero lo único que escucho fue a Kagome cantando.

_Yoru no sora ni matataku, Tooi kin no hoshi, Yuube yume de miageta, Kotori to onaji iro _

─ ¿Lo encontraste?─ le pregunto al verlo entrar a la cabaña.

─ No, tal vez, hoy no se dé cuenta, mañana seguiré buscando.─ lo dijo casi bostezando, en verdad estaba cansado, cosa que era rara en él, pero tener a un pequeño cachorro que cuidar requería más energía que luchar con demonios.

─ Eso parece.─ todo indicaba que por esta noche su pequeño no iba a necesitar aquel osito que su abuela le había dado.

─ Vamos a dormir.─ sugirió Inuyasha a lo que Kagome asintió, acomodo al pequeño en el futon y luego ella se recostó a su lado.

Inuyasha apago la lámpara de aceite que alumbraba la cabaña y se fue a recostar junto a su compañera. Miró a su cachorro, era tan pequeño y parecido a él, tenía puesto un pañalero rojo (según le dijo Kagome ese era su nombre) se veía tan regordete, no se cansaba de mirarlo a él y a su Kagome, los dos eran lo más importante que ahora tenía. Cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir, pero no tardo mucho en que sus orejas dieran un tirón al escuchar un llanto, no era posible, apenas se estaba quedando dormido.

─ Inuyasha.─ le llamo Kagome al incorporarse con el cachorro.

Ella comenzó a cantarle otra vez, darle de comer, Inuyasha intento jugar con él, alzarlo como si volara, hacerle gestos, trompetillas en la pancita y no se callaba.

─ Calma cachorro, duerme, mañana sigo buscado el oso.─ le decía mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos.─ Vamos Keita deja de llorar.

─ No se va a callar, así era Souta cuando dejaba de alumbrar su lámpara.

─ Ya busque por todos lados y no lo encontré.─ jamás imagino que ese osito fuera tan importante para poder dormir un poco en la noche.

Vio a Kagome darle otros juguetes, pero no los aceptaba, no quería perder la paciencia, era su cachorro. Debía recordar, algún lugar donde...

─ Ya sé donde esta, ya regreso.─ salió disparado de la cabaña, sin darle oportunidad a Kagome de decir o preguntar algo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando ya estaba de regreso en la cabaña y lo más importante, de regreso con el oso.

─ Toma Keita ¿ahora ya dormirás?─ en cuanto le dio el oso, bostezo y se acurruco en los brazos de su madre.

─ Creo que sí. ¿Dónde estaba?─ pregunto Kagome al recostarse de nuevo en el futon.

─ Junto al pozo, cuando regresaba a la cabaña de Sango y Miroku, me encontré a Shippou y a Keita allí.

─ Es verdad, salieron por una planta que crece por el pozo, la necesitábamos para la comida. Y regresaron contigo.

─ Ya hay que dormir, hoy ha sido una noche muy larga.─ abrazo a su compañera y se dispuso a dormir toda la noche o por lo menos, hasta que su cachorro clamara por comida.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien ¿qué les pareció? No podía dormir así que me puse a escribir y es que recién vi un fanart de un Inu Bebe donde tiene un osito, así que le hice una historia.<strong>

**Vale, espero les gustará. Y gracias por los mensajitos de la anterior historia.**


	3. Fuerte y Grande

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

* * *

><p><strong>Fuerte y Grande<strong>

Era un día soleado de verano, una joven miko no tenía ningún pendiente en la aldea, ni tenía que ir a recolectar hierbas, podía bien tomarse la tarde libre, pero tenía ropa que lavar, últimamente no había tenido tiempo para esa tarea y antes de que se juntase más mejor comenzaba. No era que ella tuviera que encargarse sola de ese tipo de tareas, Inuyasha siempre le ayudaba, pero en esos días personas de otras aldeas habían estado llegando en busca de sus servicios, unos demonios rata se estaban comiendo las cosechas por lo que él y Miroku habían salido hace una semana de la aldea. Sin mencionar el hecho que ella debía lidiar con un pequeño demonio de Tasmania.

Estaba tendiendo una sabana cuando escucho el sonido de pequeños pasos entrar a la cabaña, la cruzaron y por el umbral de la puerta trasera apareció su pequeño demonio de cuatro años vestido con su hakama y haori azul, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

─ ¿Por qué estas mojado Keita?─ se acerco a él con una toalla y comenzó a secarle la cabeza.

─ Estaba jugando en el rio con mi barco.─ le mostro el barco de madera que su padre le había dado antes de irse.

─ Sabes que no debes ir solo, es peligroso.

─ Lo sé, pero papá tarda en volver y prometió que jugaría conmigo, solo quería jugar con mi regalo.─ hiso un puchero y se sentó en el piso.

Kagome río bajo, se parecía tanto a Inuyasha, la misma manera de sentarse era como la de él, sin mencionar su cabello plateado y ojos dorados, incluso sus orejitas, la única diferencia era que en luna nueva su cabello era azabache y sus ojos de volvían cafés.

─ Debes ser paciente, sabes que si se tarda en regresar es porque se está asegurando que los demonios malos no vengan a esta aldea.─ sabía que su hijo admiraba demasiado a su padre, si le decía eso se mantendría quieto un buen rato.─ Dame tu ropa para lavarla de una vez.─ el pequeño obedeció y se quedo solo con un short.

A medio día ya había terminado y en lo que se secaba la ropa llevo a su pequeño a jugar al rio, luego regresaron a preparar Mochis, bien sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a su hijo prepararlos y comerlos, ya por la noche se puso a doblar la ropa. Keita le había dicho que le ayudaba y estaba intentado doblar el haori que usaba Inuyasha cuando no tenía que ir a matar demonios.

─ Mamá.

─ ¿Qué sucede?─ volteo a verle y traía puesto el haori, se veía tan gracioso, le quedaba muy grande, sus manos apenas si sobresalían de las ranuras de las mangas.

─ ¿Cuando seré tan grande y fuerte como papá?

─ A su debido tiempo, no creas que tu padre se hiso grande y fuerte de un día para otro.─ lo vio bostezar y lo cargo.

─ Pero yo ya quiero ir con él, ayudarlo a matar demonios.─ se acurruco más en los brazos de su madre.

─ Lo que hace fuerte a tu padre no es el matar demonios, algún día lo entenderás.─ comenzó a mecerle y cantarle en sus brazos.

Entrada la noche cuando estaba por irse a dormir, una figura de rojo entro a la cabaña, con un morral a su espalda.

─ Hola ¿Cómo han estado?─ se sentó junto a su compañera y miro a su cachorro, estaba durmiendo enrollado con su haori.

─ Bien, te ha extrañado mucho.

─ ¿Y mi compañera?─ le miró de manera acusadora, después de una semana de no verse ¿y lo recibía así?

─ Claro que sí.─ lo tomo del cuello y lo beso apasionadamente, ya decían ambos que eso les hacía falta.─ ¿Qué traes en el morral?

─ Un obsequio para Keita.─ tomó el morral y saco una hakama y haori rojo.─ Es de ratas de fuego como el mío, antes de regresar pasamos por él a la montaña de Totosai, por eso tardamos más.─ como le gustaría despertarlo para mostrárselo, pero si lo hacía ya no podría dormirlo de nuevo.

─ Le encantará, sabes lo mucho que quiere ser como tú. Con que no le des una espada todo estará bien.─ Inuyasha esquivo su mirada y ella le obligo a verle, no era posible, miró mejor a su compañero y ¡le hacía falta un colmillo!

─ Antes de que digas la palabra, no se la daré ahora, cuando sea mayor la tendrá.

─ Mejor hay que dormir.─ suspiro resignada.─ Mañana tendrás un largo día con tu cachorro.

─ Lo sé.─ sabía lo que eso quería decir, mañana su hijo lo mantendría tan ocupado yendo de un lugar a otro, pero no cambiaría nada de eso por nada del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eh aquí otra historia, la verdad no sé de donde salió la idea, solo me dieron ganas de escribir y salió esta pequeña historia. Espero fuera de su agrado y nos estamos leyendo.<strong>


	4. Kemari

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

* * *

><p><strong>Kemari<strong>

Kemari, recordaba a los miembros de la nobleza jugarlo, un pequeño balón de cuero que iba de jugador a jugador, pasándoselo uno a otro, donde el objetivo era que esté no tocara el suelo. Siempre había querido ser parte de ellos y el día que se dispuso a intervenir resulto ser uno de los más tristes de su vida, se había acercado a las personas que jugaban, le sonrieron de una forma extraña, el balón fue a dar a unos cuantos metros lejos, por el puente del estanque, corrió para ir por el y así intentar unirse al juego, pero todo salió diferente, al voltearse los vio marcharse y le había llamado "niño bestia". Lo siguiente que paso fue lo más traumante, corrió donde su madre, le abrazó y pregunto ¿por qué "niño bestia"? ese día vio las lagrimas de su madre por primera vez y desde entonces, no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar.

Ahora se encontraba observando a Shippou, Hitomi, Kanami y Komori (gemelas e hijo de Sango y Miroku), Rin y Souten (la pequeña relámpago) y por supuesto a su pequeño Keita, quien era el más chico de los siete, con tan solo cuatro añitos, su cachorro se estaba divirtiendo con un juego que él odiaba. Sabía que su compañera le había dicho que lo dejará solo, que Shippou y los demás lo cuidarían, pero, ella no podía culparlo de querer proteger a su hijo, por eso los veía desde lo alto de un árbol.

El balón rodo y fue a dar un poco lejos de donde estaban, tal parecía que su cachorro tenía más fuerza de lo que aparentaba, Hitomi iba a ir por el balón pero Keita se adelanto, aun así los demás lo siguieron, cuando lo vio tomar el balón otros niños más grandes se le acercaron.

─ ¡Hey "niño perro" no te robes el balón!

─ Es mío, mi tío me lo regalo.─ les dijo sosteniendo entre sus manos con fuerzas el balón.

─ ¡No mientas!

No, de nuevo no, se repetía lo que él paso y todo por culpa de Sesshoumaru, no entendía por qué le había mandado ese estúpido balón. Estaba por saltar e ir donde su cachorro y enseñarles una lección a esos niños cuando fue a dar al suelo.

─ ¡Ka go me!─ ¿qué le pasaba? él tenía que ir a ayudar a su cachorro.

─ No me hagas repetir la palabra.─ le fulmino con la mirada.

─ Esos mocosos...

─ Lo sé.─ ¡qué lo sabía! ¿entonces por qué había hecho aquello, qué no le importaba Keita?

─ ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?─ le dijo enfurecido.

─ Solo mira.

Miró donde su esposa dijo y vio a Shippou, Souten, Hitomi, Kagami y Komori delante de Keita y Rin quien lo abrazaba.

─ ¡Discúlpense!─ grito Komori.

─ ¡Jamás!

─ ¡Que se disculpen!─ ordeno Hitomi y Souten.

─ El niño p...─ no termino de decirlo ya que Shippou y Kagami, la gemela con el carácter más parecido al de Sango, habían golpeado a aquel niño.

─ A mi hermanito nadie lo llama así, su nombre es Keita y es hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome, quienes acabaron con Naraku.

─ Y no se les olvide que también es sobrino del gran Sesshoumaru.─ les dijo Rin.

No creía lo que había presenciado.

─ Te dije que ellos cuidarían de nuestro cachorro. No te voy a negar que sentí coraje, enojo y tristeza al escuchar como le llamarón, pero, Keita no está solo, tiene grandes amigos que lo quieren, cuidan y protegen, pero sobre todo, nos tiene a nosotros. No tengo idea de lo que pasaste Inuyasha, espero algún día me lo digas, cuando estés listo.

─ Gracias.

─ De nada, ahora vamos a la cabaña, Keita va a estar bien.

Regreso con su esposa y espero a que llegarán Shippou y Keita, ya estaban por comer cuando entraron a la cabaña, Keitan no parecía triste, al contrarío estaba feliz.

─ ¿Cómo les fue? ─ les pregunto Kagome.

─ Muy bien, jugamos mucho.─ respondió su cachorro.

─ ¿En verdad?─ Keita asintió.

─ Si... y Shippou y Kagami golpearon a unos niños.─ al decirlo, Shippou se puso nervioso.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso Shippou?

─ Nada, solo nos molestaron y como no se disculparon, una cosa llevó a la otra.

─ Pero están bien ¿verdad?─ ambos niños asintieron.─ Bien, siéntense a comer.

Kagome les sirvió su arroz con verduras y cuando iba a la mitad de la comida, Keita se les quedo viendo como cuando les quería preguntar algo importante.

─Mamá, papá... Mi abuelo ¿es verdad que era un comandante perro?─ pregunto mientras aun comida su arroz.

─ Si, era muy grande ¿ya te conté cuando estuvimos en su tumba?

─ Donde estaba Tessaiga, entonces...

─ ¿Qué pasa?─ le pregunte pero no dijo nada.─ Keita.─ le llame, para animarlo a seguir.

─ Los niños me llamarón "niño perro", pero Rin y Hitomi me contaron historias de mi abuelo y Shippou me dijo que esos demonios son los más fuertes. Me alegro de ser tu hijo papá.─ dejo su tazón de arroz y corrió a mí, me abrazo y no pude evitar soltar una lagrima, era como con mi madre, solo que ahora yo lloraba de felicidad, mi hijo se sentía orgulloso de ser quien era. Kagome tenía razón, Keita no estaba solo, tenía grandes amigos, una hermanita en camino y unos padres que lo amaban.

Voltee a ver a Shippou, quien en algún momento se convirtió en mi hijo también y con la mirada le di las gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien aquí otra pequeña historia. El capitulo donde Inuyasha recuerda cuando era niño fue tan triste y conmovedor que solo hizo que lo amara más.<strong>

**Espero les gustará, no olvides pasarse a dejar un comentario para saber que les pareció.**

**Komori: Así es como Rumiko le llamo al hijo de Sango y Miroku, en el epilogo. Y según significa "Murcielago"**

**El nombre de las gemelas se los puse yo, creo que Rumiko no les puso nombre y pues investigando me parecieron lindos estos para ellas.**

**Hitomi: Doble belleza.**

**Kagami: Espejo.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, se cuidan.**

**21 de febrero de 2013.**


	5. ¿Quién es?

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién es... ?<strong>

Se despertó agitadamente era la sexta vez en el mes que tenía el mismo sueño, suerte para él que los había tenido mientras descansaba en un árbol y no con su compañera. No quería que imaginar lo que ella le haría si se enteraba. Regreso a su casa y la vio a ella y a su hijo con unos de los libros que eran de la chica, lo más probable era que le estuviese enseñando a leer.

− Inuyasha.− le llamo una vez que lo vio.

− ¡Papá!

− ¿Qué hacen?.− se sentó junto a ellos y miró el libro que tenían.

− Leyendo, ya lo hice yo solo.− exclamo con orgullo.

− Ese es mi cachorro.− le acaricio su cabecita, se sentía muy orgullo de él, era muy listo y aprendía con gran rapidez.

− ¿Pasa algo malo?− desde días atrás él se comportaba extraño y ahora más, por lo general era más efusivo al felicitar a su hijo.

− No, estoy cansado.

− ¿Tú cansado?− le pregunto en broma, pero se arrepintió al ver la cara de pocos amigos que puso.

− Sí, esto me cansa.− se levanto desconcertando a su compañera e hijo.− Regreso más tarde.− fue lo último que dijo antes de adentrarse al bosque.

_Esto me cansa_, ¿acaso él ya se había aburrido de ellos?, pensó la azabache, no, eso no podía ser, sacudido su cabeza y volvía a concertarse en su hijo, quien le preguntaba por qué su padre se había ido.

No sabía por qué le había contestado así a su compañera, pero esos sueños le daban dolor de cabeza, no dormía cuando estaba con ella por miedo a decir algo comprometedor, llegó hasta el Goshimboku y se dispuso a descansar. Despertó de nuevo al escuchar una voz llamarle.

− ¡Papá! ¡Papá! Vamos a comer.

− Keita.

− Ya está la comida.

− Sí, vamos.− busco con su mirada a Kagome y no la vio.− ¿Y tu mamá?− le había sorprendido que ella lo dejará ir a buscar solo.

− Regreso a la casa, dijo que te despertara.

_Debe estar enojada_, en cuanto llegarán se disculparía, así es, él, Inuyasha se disculparía. Comenzó a caminar a su casa con su hijo en hombros cuando él le llamó.

− ¿Qué pasa?

− ¿Quién es Kikyou?− eso lo dejo indefenso ¿por qué Keita conocía a Kikyou? Nadie habla de ella por miedo a él y a Kagome, aun era un tema muy delicado.

− ¿Por qué lo preguntas?− estaba nervioso por la respuesta de su hijo.

− Cuando dormías lo dijiste.− la respuesta que temía.

− ¿En qué momento?

− Cuando mamá te llamaba para que despertaras.− otra respuesta que temía.− Después de eso se puso triste y me dijo que te despertara.

− Es alguien que murió hace mucho.

Ya en la cabaña el ambiente se puso muy tenso, sabía que eso era su culpa y podía sentir aquella tristeza que no percibía de ella desde hace mucho tiempo. Llegada la noche ella y Keita durmieron juntos, él se limito a cuidarlos, no sabía cómo comenzar a disculparse.

Al día siguiente se fue temprano a conseguir unos pescados, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue hacerle el desayuno, estaba ya en el río limpiándolos cuando su cachorro le gritaba mientras corría hacia él asustado.

− Keita ¿Qué pasa?

− A mi mami le duele mi hermanita.

_¡Qué!_, faltaba un mes para que naciera, eso no era bueno. Tomo a Keita y regresaron lo más rápido que podía a la cabaña. Mientras más se acercaba olía el dolor de ella, se tranquilizo un poco al no oler sangre.

− ¡Kagome!

− Mi niña.− decía ella al sostener su vientre en posición fetal.

− Te llevaré con Kaede.− la tomo en brazos, ella sudaba frío y estaba pálida.− Sube a mi espalda y sujétate fuerte.− le ordeno a su hijo y él hizo lo que su padre dijo.

Ya habían pasado horas y Kaede no le decía nada, lo peor es que no le dejaban entrar.

_¡Él era el compañero de ella, padre de la cachorrita!_

Ahora estaba en casa de Miroku esperando impaciente mientras su cachorro jugaba con las revoltosas hijas de su amigo.

− ¿Algo paso entre ustedes?− pregunto Miroku.

− ¿A qué te refieres?

− Keita dice que estaban enojados. Sabes que los bebés de Inu son muy susceptibles ¿Qué paso?

− Mencione a Kikyou mientras dormía.− le hizo saber sin más rodeos, tal vez él le ayudara a arreglar las cosas.

− ¿En qué soñabas?

− Cuando la conocí, cuando me sello y cuando murió, eh soñado eso desde el último mes.

− Supondré que te alejaste de ella para que no se enterará, pero al final lo hizo ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijiste?− no le era tan difícil de creer que la sacerdotisa muerta aun causara problemas en la relación de sus amigos.

− No lo sé, pero Keita sí.

− ¿Qué esperas para averiguarlo?

Salió de inmediato de la cabaña y fue hasta donde estaba su cachorro, sentado a la orilla del rio que pasaba por la aldea, estaba comiendo un pan de carne.

− Cachorro. − se levanto olvidando su comida e ignorando a las gemelas.

− ¿Cómo están?− pregunto preocupado por su mamá y hermanita.

− Bien, tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dije cuando nombre a Kikyou?

− "Regresa".− eso no iba a solucionar nada, incluso las empeoraba.− "Kikyou, regresa".

− ¿Fue ahí cuando mamá regreso a la cabaña?− su hijo asintió. Eso no le servía de nada, recordaba que lo último que soñó fue cuando ella lo sello.

− Cuando se fue, dijiste "Regresa pronto Kagome, te extraño".

Ahora todo tenía sentido, después de soñar con Kikyou soñó con uno de los tantos días que iba a esperarla al pozo, tenía que decírselo. De inmediato fue a la cabaña de Kaede, debía arreglar las cosas con la chica.

− Dejarme pasar Kaede.− le pedía el albino a la terca anciana.

− Está muy débil y debe descansar.

− Deja que pase, deben arreglar algo.− intervino ahora su amigo por él y la anciana suspiro resignada.

− Si se pone peor será tu culpa.

Una vez le dejo pasar fue hasta donde su compañera, estaba acostada en el futon y aun se veía pálida.

− Kagome.

− ¿Qué quieres?− pregunto de mala gana, no quería verle.

− Explicarte las cosas.

− No hay nada que explicar, quieres que ella regrese ya te cansaste de nosotros.− le reprocho.

− No, yo quería que ¡Tú! regresarás. no te voy a mentir, eh soñado con ella, pero cuando la nombre fue porque soñé con el día que me sello al Goshimboku, después de eso soñé con uno de los tantos días que iba al pozo a esperarte. Siempre decía lo mismo "Regresa, regresa pronto Kagome te extraño", se que no me crees pero el tiempo que no estuviese a mi lado fue un infierno, aun que no lo demostrara sentía morir, solo seguía vivió porque tenía la esperanza que te vería de nuevo.− dijo con un nudo en la garganta jamás imagino que le estaría diciendo todo eso a ella.− El día que te vi con tu familia y te deje fue lo más difícil que eh hecho, pero en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor, allá estarías bien, no te faltaría nada, podrías seguir con tus estudios, no abría demonios detrás de ti, estaba seguro que pronto conocerías a alguien que te diera lo que yo no puedo por ser un han...− ya no siguió pues unos labios se lo impidieron y de inmediato correspondió aquel beso.− Te amo.− agregó con lagrimas en los ojos.

− Eres un tonto.− le regaño ella.− Si estaba bien pero igual acá lo estoy, es verdad que aquí no hay las mismas cosas que en mi época pero tengo lo necesario y a ustedes, ¿quien dice que no puedo seguir con mis estudios?¿acaso no tengo que aprender a ser sacerdotisa? Lo que aprenden desde niñas yo lo tengo que aprender ya, tal vez allá no te hay demonios como acá pero hay gente mala que lastima a otra.− dijo al referirse a los ladrones, secuestradores, asesinos y demás.− Y, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me enamoraría de alguien más? Nunca deje de pensar en ti, todos los días soñaba en que entrabas por la ventana y me regañabas por tardar tanto en volver o ibas a la escuela a buscarme. Te lo dije una vez "No me importa si eres humano, youkai o hanyou, te amo por quien eres"

− Kagome...

− Quiero que confíes en mi Inuyasha, quiero saber qué es lo que te atormenta, molesta o preocupaba, ya no estás solo.

− Lo haré desde ahora, te amo demasiado mi Kagome.− la estrecho más fuerte entre sus brazos cuidando de no lastimarla y dejo que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Días después, Inuyasha ya no había tenido esos sueños, tal parecía que confesar todo lo que sentía con la chica había aliviado su alma, ahora ya se alistaban para dormir.

− ¿Cómo te sientes?− pregunto aun preocupado por ellas.

− Estamos bien.

− ¿Mi hermanita ya no te duele?

− Ya no.− su cachorro abrazo a su madre por el vientre y lo beso.

− Mamá ¿quién es Kouga?

Inuyasha al escuchar ese nombre se puso en alerta.

− ¿Por qué lo preguntas?− pregunto con total calma.

− Shippou dijo que él nunca te hizo llorar.

_Maldito mocoso_, pensó Inuyasha.

− Kouga es un lobo sarnoso que quería llevarse a tu mamá de mi lado.− respondió enojado.

− Es alguien que nos ayudo a pelear contra Naraku.− agregó Kagome, quien se estaba divirtiendo con las reacciones del chico.

− ¿Por qué te quería llevar?− pregunto con inocencia su cachorro.

− Porque yo puedo ver los...

− Por que decía estar enamorado de ella, pero yo gane al final.− lo último lo dijo con orgullo.

− Por poquito.− dijo en voz baja pero sabía que si la había escuchado, pero quería hacerlo repelar.

− ¡Qué!

− Que eres un celoso.− le saco la lengua y él se cruzo de brazos.

− ¿Por él papá se te declaró?

− ¿Eh?− exclamaron los Inuyasha y Kagome.

− Tenía Sango dijo que papá nunca mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero cuando se topaban con él era muy diferente.

− Digamos que sí.

− No iba a dejar que ese lobucho se llevará a tu madre.

− Ahora a dormir, ya es muy noche.− dijo la chica, si seguían con esa plática la paciencia del hanyou terminaría por explotar.

Su pequeño ya estaba en su futon dormido y ella estaba por dormirse cuando la voz de su compañero la despertó.

− ¿Si te hubieras ido con Kouga?− pregunto con preocupación, la simple idea no lo dejaba dormir.

− Claro que no, tú te crees todo Inuyasha.− dijo al recordar la vez que pensó que ella prefería a los hombres como Miroku.

− Más te vale, si no te hubiera ido a raptar y sabrías quien debía ser tu compañero.

− Me gusta el que tengo, pero debes mostrarme a diario porque te elegí a ti.

− Pensé que no tenias más opciones.− le recrimino.

− Y no, pero si no quieres hacerlo...

− Nunca dije que no quisiera.− claro que a él le encantaba esa idea, mostrarle a ella cuanto la amaba cada día.

Estaban tan concentrados en su plática que no se percataron que su cachorro se había levantado y ya estaba junto a ellos.

− Mamá, papá...− les llamo.

− ¿Mandé?

− ¿Quien es Hoyo?− ya había olvidado que también en la plática de Kouga sus tíos mencionaron a un tal Hoyo.

Sintió como Inuyasha la abrazo más y no pudo evitar soltar una risa, a pesar de tener dos hijos y ella levar su marca, se seguía poniendo celoso de Kouga que tenía a Ayame y a sus hijos, de Hoyo que estaba en otra época, pero Akitoki seguía aquí ¿Sería por eso? Pero fuese como fuese nunca cambiaria a su terco, explosivo, caprichoso, posesivo y celoso Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí otra historia espero les guste, mil gracias por sus mensajes y nos estamos leyendo.<strong>

**Saludos.**

**17/03/2013**


	6. Pesadilla

**Pesadilla**

Estaba escondida cerca del Goshimboku junto con Keita y Hikari. Hacía rato que se había separado de Inuyasha, escucho una explosión y creó un campo de fuerza al rededor de ellos. Keita la sujetaba con fuerza y Hikari no dejaba de llorar ¿Cómo era posible que de un momento a otro estaban tranquilos en su cabaña y al siguiente estaban huyendo?

_Estaban en su cabaña, Inuyasha jugaba con Keita de tres años, lo lanzaba al aire y lo atrapaba, mientras ella alimentaba a su niñita de tan solo dos meses. Las risas de Keita se escuchaban por toda la cabaña y claro que también las de Inuyasha._

─ _¿Qué pasa?─ le pregunto a su compañero quien de un momento a otro dejo a Keita en el suelo y se levanta olfateando el aire.─ Inuyasha.─ le llamo preocupada._

_Inuyasha no le respondió, se coloco a Tessaiga y le paso su arco y flechas a Kagome._

─ _Sujétate bien a Hikari.─ ella de inmediato obedeció, envolvió a su pequeña en una manta y se la colgó._

─ _Papá.─ le llamo Keita._

─ _Tú cachorro, vienes conmigo.─ lo cargo y lo subió a su espalda.─ No te separes de mi Kagome._

─ _No lo haré, pero dime qué pasa.─ le exigió._

─ _Hay una presencia maligna muy cerca.─ le explico al salir de la cabaña._

─ _¡Qué!─ pregunto asombrada, ella no había percibido nada.─ Pero no percibo nada._

─ _¡Inuyasha, Kagome!─ se escucho la voz de Miroku._

─ _Miroku, lo sentiste ¿cierto?_

─ _Sí, Sango ya se fue con los niños al templo, esta con Kaede y los aldeanos. Kagome y los bebes deberían..._

─ _Te voy a llevar al templo allí estarán a salvo.─ le dijo a su compañera al cargarla, sujetaba al frente a Kagome y a Hikari con un brazo y con el otro a Keita a su espalda._

_Junto a Miroku corrió rumbo al templo, Kagome no entendía cómo era posible que ella no sintiera ninguna presencia maligna ¿sus poderes se estarían desvaneciendo? Mientras corrían escucharon varias explosiones y el cielo se oscureció._

─ _Inuyasha ya están muy cerca.─ le advirtió Miroku._

_De inmediato Inuyasha paro, dejo a Kagome en el suelo y también a Keita._

─ _Deben irse al templo, Miroku y yo les cubriremos._

─ _Pero...─ intento protestar pero el chico la interrumpió._

─ _¡Que se vayan!─ le grito, tenía un muy mal presentimiento y sentía mucho miedo por su familia._

_Kagome se le quedo viendo, jamás le había gritado de esa manera, algo malo en verdad debía estar pasando._

_Inuyasha suspiro al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kagome y Keita, se quito su haori y se lo puso a Kagome, cubriéndolos así a los tres._

─ _Váyanse.─ dijo ya más calmado, Kagome asintió y se fue rumbo al templo._

_Mientras corría escuchaba los ataques de Inuyasha y los rugidos de muchos demonios. Keita le iba preguntado por su padre y tío, ella le repetía una y otra vez que todo estaba bien. Suspiro aliviada al ver el templo, pero antes de llegar hubo otra explosión, el fuego se extendió alrededor del templo, pero no llego a tocarlo porque era protegido por un campo de fuerza._

_Retrocedió y se fue al Goshimboku, allí los rodeo con un campo de fuerza sorprendiéndose, pensó que no podía formarlo, pero eso quería decir que no había perdido sus poderes, lo que significaba que debía haber otra cosa por la cual no había percibido la energía maligna._

─ Mamá.

─ ¿Qué paso?

─ ¿Papá ta bien vedad?

─ Claro que sí.

─ Huelo su sangre.─ Kagome le miro preocupada pero mantuvo la calma.

─ No hay de que preocuparse, tu papá es muy fuerte.─ lo abrazo más fuerte y trato de calmarlo.

Los demonios se acercaban cada vez más a donde estaban y una nube de veneno los rodeo. Hikari comenzó a llorar y Keita la sujeto más fuerte.

─ Mamá, quiero a papá.─ le dijo claramente asustado.

─ Tranquilo, mientras estemos en el campo de fuerza no nos pasará nada.

Inuyasha había recibido un rasguño en una de sus piernas, pero no era grave. Peleaba contra unos onis cuando escucho el llanto de Hikari, olfateo y se percato que aun no llegaban al templo. Los trato de ubicar y su olor provenía del Goshimboku, su sangre se congelo al ver que una gran cantidad de demonios iba directo a su familia.

─ Miroku encárgate de ellos, aun no están en el templo.

─ Date prisa.

Kagome le había dado a Hikari a Keita, lanzaba una flecha tras otra pero estaba ya por quedarse sin flechas.

─ Sacerdotisa, tu hora a llegado.─ le dijo un serpiente alada voladora.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

─ La Perla de Shikon.

─ Ya no existe, pierden su tiempo.

─ No es verdad, nos han dicho que matándote podemos traerla de vuelta ¡Todos Ataquen!

Al decir eso varios tipos de demonios de lanzaron eso ellos, Kagome abrazo a sus cachorros y los trato de cubrir lo mejor posible, cerró los ojos y espero el ataque.

─ ¡Kagome!─ escucho la voz de Inuyasha. Abrió sus ojos y estaba parado frente a ellos, los demonios estaban muertos.─ ¿Están bien?─ les pregunto al acercarse después que ella quito el campo de fuerza.

─ Inuyasha.─ ella lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

─ Tranquila, estoy aquí.─ le correspondió el abrazo, cuando llego vio a su familia rodeada de demonios, uno de ellos de decía que debía morir para traer la perla de vuelta, en cuanto se abalanzaron sobre ellos lanzo el Bakuryuha matándolos a todos.

─ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Ellos dicen que la perla...

─ Lo sé, los escuche, no dejaré que se te acerquen. Levántate tenemos que irnos, ya vienen más.

Inuyasha cargo a los tres y corrió, a causa del veneno que los rodeaba llegaron hasta el pozo. Allí eran un blanco fácil, no había donde esconderse.

─ Hanyou, no puedes protegerla para siempre.─ dijeron a coro los demonios.

─ ¿Quieres apostar?─ le reto y los demonios los atacaron.

Inuyasha lanzo el Kaze no Kizu matando a la mayoría de ellos, pero así como los mataba aparecían el doble.

─ Entren al pozo.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Que entren al pozo, allí estarán bien confía en mi.─ Kagome le miraba no muy segura de hacer aquello.─ Por favor, necesito atacarlos más de cerca, si se quedan aquí son un blanco fácil.

─ Está bien, pero por favor cuídate mucho.

Se sentó al borde del pozo y salto junto con sus hijos, de inmediato Inuyasha ataco con todas su fuerzas a la parvada de demonios. No paso mucho tiempo y ya tenía refuerzos. Kohaku ya había llegado junto con Miroku, pero en un pequeño descuido un demonio se dirigió al pozo, corrió para matarlo cuando el hiraikotsu partió al demonio a la mitad.

─ ¿Están bien?─ les pregunto la exterminadora.

─ ¡Sango!─ le llamo Miroku.

─ Todos allá están bien, todos los demonios se dirigieron acá, por eso vine.

En cuestión de minutos ya había acabado con los demonios. Inuyasha de inmediato corrió al pozo para sacar a su familia, pero cuando llego no los vio.

─ Inuyasha ¿Qué pasa?─ pregunto Miroku al verlo preocupado.

─ No están.

─ ¿Qué dices? Es imposible no han salido.─ le dijo Miroku al acercar y ver que en verdad no estaban.

─ Tal vez lo atravesaron.─ sugirió Sango.

De inmediato Inuyasha salto pero no paso nada, seguía en el Sengoku. Salió e intento de nuevo, sin éxito. Lo intento una y otra vez, teniendo el mismo resultado. Después de que saltaran había perdido su aroma, pero pensó que era por estar en el pozo y al campo de fuerza que Kagome hubiera creado.

Miroku, Sango, Kohaku y Kirara estaban preocupados, todo indicaba que el pozo se había llevado a la familia de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha golpeaba el suelo del pozo y se maldecía, él les había dicho que se metieran, ahora los había perdido, había perdido lo que más amaba en la vida, estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla.

**...**

Kagome salto y espero caer al fondo, pero nunca paso, abrió sus ojos y sintió pánico estaba viajando de nuevo a través del tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba de nuevo en su época. Escucho pasos y vio a Souta asomarse.

─ ¡Hermana!─ exclamo muy sorprendido.

─ Souta, ayúdame a salir.

Cuando salió su madre también ya estaba con ellos, les presento a los cachorros y les explico brevemente lo que había pasado, una vez que se repuso tomo a sus hijos e intento pasar de nuevo, no tenía pensado dejarlos por miedo a que ellos se quedaran en su tiempo, se lanzo pero nada paso, lo intento tres veces más y nada. No entendía, no podía volver, pero no era de extrañarse cuando no tenía los fragmentos ella no podía regresar al Sengoku sin Inuyasha, su esperanza ahora era que Inuyasha si pudiera pasar y fuera por ellos.

Salió del pozo y se dirigió a su casa, todos estaban contentos por verla de nuevo y conocer a los cachorros, llego la noche y se fue a dormir a su antigua habitación con sus hijos. Paso un rato para que se quedara dormida, ya se había preocupado, Inuyasha aun no iba por ellos, esperaba que se encontrará bien.

**...**

Paso una semana y aun Inuyasha no iba, Keita no paraba de preguntar por su padre y le dijo que había ido con Totosai, pero no podía decirle aquello para siempre. Se encontraba mirando el pozo y algo le decía que se había sellado de nuevo.

Miroku y Sango estaban preocupados por Inuyasha, desde aquella batalla no se separaba del pozo.

─ Inuyasha, te traje de comer.─ le dijo Sango.

─ No tengo hambre.

─ El pozo ya se abría de nuevo otra vez, solo debes esperar y volverás a verlos.

─ La última vez tuve que esperar tres años y estaba sellado por el miedo e inseguridad de Kagome, ahora no lo tiene, ni ella ni yo... qué tal si solo había un viaje para regresar de nuevo por si ella se arrepentía y ahora por mandarla a esconderse allí...

─ No los vas a perder.─ le interrumpió Miroku que acaba de llegar.─ Vamos a encontrar la manera de que se vean de nuevo.─ le tranquilizo.

Inuyasha solo esperaba que Miroku tuviera razón, de otra forma tendría que sobrevivir 500 años para volver a verlos.

**...**

**Les invito a que pasen por mi historia "Luna Sangrienta" y me den su opinión.**

**28/07/2013**


	7. Canción de Cuna

**Canción de Cuna.**

Era el hanyou más feliz en la faz de la tierra y no era de extrañarse, tenía una hermosa compañera y desde hace una semana un pequeño cachorro, nunca pensó que él siendo quien era podría llegar a tener una familia, de hecho nunca se lo había planteado, era un tema indebido un hanyou pensando en poder tener su propia familia, tener descendencia, era una blasfemia.

Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse y recorrer el bosque con mayor velocidad hasta su cabaña, su hogar. Había ido a la aldea por la cuna de su cachorro, los tontos de Myoga y Totosai en vez de llevarla a su cabaña cerca del Goshimboku, la dejaron con la anciana Kaede, no se hubiera enterado que ya estaba lista, si Rin que hubiera ido a dejarle un regalo al cachorro, que también era de parte de Sesshoumaru, una manta azul hecha con la piel de un dragón de las nieves, la piel de ese dragón en temporada de calor se mantenía fresca y en tiempos de frio, cálida, además de ser fuerte como un diamante.

No quería dejar a Kagome y a su cachorro solos, acababa de anochecer y aunque no percibía algún yonkai por los alrededores, no podía evitar preocuparse. Kagome aun estaba débil y cansada por el parto, sus poderes espirituales no habían desaparecido pero aun no los podía usar totalmente. Y no dudaba ni por un segundo, en que algún yonkai los quisiera atacar al saber que en esa cabaña estaba la sacerdotisa que se había emparejado con un hanyou y el cachorro de ellos.

Al final fue a la aldea, no era que la cuna le urgiera, su cachorro dormía junto a ellos, de hecho la había encargado para cuando ellos estuvieran "disfrutándose", ante aquel pensamiento se sonrojo. La verdadera razón fue que Kagome insistió en que Rin no podía regresar sola y tenía razón, si algo le pasaba a esa niña Sesshoumaru destruiría la aldea. Dejo a Rin con la anciana, tomo la cuna y regreso veloz.

Fue disminuyendo la velocidad y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, estaba por entrar cuando escucho a Kagome cantándole a su cachorro, su corazón se estrujo y sintió una gran melancolía, aquella canción le traía buenos y felices recuerdos, pero a la vez tristes y amargos.

_Eres ahora parte de mi vida, significas tanto en mi, tanto amor que tengo solo para ti._

Su madre, su querida madre Izayoi se la cantaba antes de irse a dormir mientras lo acunaba entre sus cálidos brazos. Ese era uno de los momentos que mas atesoraba y era un recuerdo muy querido para él.

_No hay temores ya en mi vida, cuanta luz yo tengo en ti, antes me sentía sola, ahora te tengo junto a mí._

Sabía que la vida de su madre había sido dura desde el momento en que se enamoro de un yonkai, su familia quería deshacerse de ellos y el día que nació se llevo a cabo una pelea, donde su padre había perecido. Quedando solo su madre y él.

_Estaré contigo siempre, eres mi única razón, y aunque el tiempo nos separe, tienes tu mi corazón. _

Su madre siempre le decía que estaría con él, pero la vida había sido tan cruel e injusta que a temprana edad se la llevo, dejando solo y a su suerte. Pero eso no ocurriría con su cachorro, él los tenía a los dos, contaba también con Miroku, Sango, sus revoltosas gemelas, su hijo, Kaede, Rin, Kohaku, Shippou, Kirara, la pulga miedosa, incluso Sesshoumaru.

_Eres tu mi gran amor, tienes tu mi corazón, duerme ya que estoy aquí, cuidando yo de ti._

Entro a la cabaña y Kagome le daba la espalda, dejo la cuna junto a la puerta y se acerco siendo cauteloso. Su cachorro estaba envuelto en la manta que Rin le había llevado, Kagome lo mecía con suma delicadeza y miraba con el amor más puro que solo una madre podría brindar, su pequeño tenía entrecerrados sus ojitos dorados, era señal de que no faltaba mucho para que se quedase dormido.

_Y ya eres parte de mi ser, nunca yo te dejaré, duerme ya que estoy aquí, amándote a ti, duerme ya que estoy aquí, cuidando yo de ti._

Abrazo a Kagome y la beso en su mejilla, acaricio la cabecita plateada de su cachorro con mucho cuidado, teniendo extrema precaución en no lastimarlo con sus garras, desde que nació le daba miedo cargarlo, era tan pequeño, frágil, delicado, y él era tan rudo, tosco ¿y por qué no también bruto y salvaje? Además, suponía que si sus orejas caninas eran sensibles, las de su cachorro lo serían más.

─ Qué bueno que regresaste ¿Qué sucede?─ pregunto al verlo tan perdido.

─ Nada.

─ ¿Seguro?─ pregunto de nuevo, algo le sucedía.

─ Esa canción...─ susurro.

─ Mi madre nos la cantaba a Sota y a mí ¿Por qué?

─ Por nada, hay que dormir.

Kagome no comprendió nada. Lo miro de nuevo y vio como con uno de sus dedos acariciaba una de las manitas de su hijo, su mirada estaba triste y nostálgica, tal vez, esa canción no le había gustado.

Pasaron algunos días y Kagome no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle a Inuyasha por aquella canción, así que decidió no volvérsela a cantar a Keita, si, su pequeño cachorro se llamaba Keita, al fin se habían puesto de acuerdo con el nombre del pequeño. Ella quería llamarlo Inu, por el gran parecido a su padre, pero él no había aceptado, pero igual Keita le gustaba mucho.

Una noche dormían tranquilamente cuando el llanto de Keita los despertó, no era nada extraño, el lloraba, Kagome lo alimentaba, le cambiaban su pañal y se quedaba dormido, la misma rutina de cada madrugada, pero en esta ocasión no se dormía de nuevo. Ya estaba limpio, alimentado y seguía llorando. Kagome pensó que tendía gases, Inuyasha lo recargo en su hombro izquierdo y le daba suaves palmaditas, pero nada.

─ Creo que no es eso.─ dijo Inuyasha al llevar ya un rato dándole palmaditas.

─ ¿Le dolerá la pancita?

Kagome lo tomo y le acaricio suavemente su barriguita, pero nada, él seguía llorando.

─ A dormir Keita.─ le decía mientras lo mecía entre sus brazos.

─ De...deberías...─ Kagome le miraba interrogativa.─ deberías cantarle.─ sonrojándose y evadiendo la mirada chocolate de ella.

Esa era una buen idea, pero ahora le cantaría otra canción, no quería que Inuyasha se pusiera triste de nuevo, aun que si le extraño su petición.

_Duérmete, que yo estoy aquí, la luna te guiará, te acunará su voz. _

_Sueña y ve, hacia donde el sol, desprende paz, rayos, color de amor._

Kagome cantaba y arrullaba a Keita, ya no lloraba tanto pero aun lo hacía, tal parecía que a pequeñito le gustaba que le cantará y ella se llenaba de alegría.

Inuyasha la escuchaba, esta igual era bonita, pero él quería escucharla cantar la otra y estaba seguro que a su cachorro no le molestaría que le cambiaran la canción.

─ La otra.─ murmuro sin verla.

─ ¿Estás seguro?─ pregunto extrañada, no estaba muy convencida.

─ Está bien, acostémonos y cántala.

Inuyasha apago la lámpara y solo les iluminaba la luz de luna. Como siempre él se acostó a espalda de Kagome y Keita a lado de ella, junto a la pared.

_Eres ahora parte de mi vida, significas tanto en mi, tanto amor que tengo solo para ti._

_No hay temores ya en mi vida, cuanta luz yo tengo en ti, _

_Antes me sentía sola, ahora te tengo junto a mí._

_[...]_

_Y ya eres parte de mi ser, nunca yo te dejaré, duerme ya que estoy aquí, amándote a ti, _

_Duerme ya que estoy aquí, cuidando yo de ti._

Y antes de que terminara de cantar Keita ya se había dormido, pero aun así la termino porque sentía la suave y calmada respiración de Inuyasha, sonrió al pensar que también se había quedado dormido, pero la voz de él la saco de su error.

─ ¿En verdad te sentías sola?

No supo que contestar de inmediato, ¿era por esa parte que la anterior ocasión se había quedado triste?

─ Claro que no, así va la letra.

─ Me alegro.─ contesto afianzando más el agarre de brazo a su cintura.

─ ¿Eso era lo que te puso triste?

─ No... mi madre solía cantármela.─ confeso.

Nunca se imagino que aquella canción fuese tan antigua. Sabía que para Inuyasha el tema de su madre era muy delicado, hasta ahora no le había platicado mucho de ella, lo poco que sabía era por Myoga.

─ ¿Son buenos o malos recuerdos?─ pregunto no muy segura, estaba tocando terreno muy delicado.

─ Un poco de ambos, pero al final es un buen recuerdo.

Jamás se borrarían de su mente aquellas memorias, que tenían un lado triste y doloroso, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de crear nuevas junto a su familia, unas llenas de amor y alegría.

─ Me alegro.

─ ¿Podrías cantarla de nuevo?

Kagome sonrío y como pudo le dio un casto beso en los labios.

─ Claro que si Inuyasha.

_Son ahora parte de mi vida, significan tanto en mí, no hay temores ya en mi vida, _

_Cuanta luz son para mí, antes me sentía sola, ahora los tengo junto a mí._

Inuyasha sonrió al escucharla, Kagome había modificado la letra para ellos, por esas pequeñas cosas era que amaba con amaba a su compañera.

_Estaré con ambos siempre, son mi única razón, y aunque el tiempo nos separe, tienen mi corazón. _

_Son mi gran amor, tienen mi corazón, duerman ya que estoy aquí, cuidándolos aquí._

Y él estaría también para ellos, no los dejaría, siempre los protegería, velaría por su seguridad y felicidad. Se aseguraría que nada les faltará.

_Y ya son parte de mi ser, nunca yo los dejaré, duerman ya que estoy aquí, amándolos aquí._

_Duerman ya que estoy aquí, cuidándolos aquí._

─ Gracias Kagome.─ dijo adormilado.

─ De nada.

─ Los amo, mi Kagome.

Kagome sonrió, se acurruco más en el pecho de Inuyasha y se dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños junto a su esposo e hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>*oo* Me alegra mucho que les gustaran las historias y mil gracias por los mensajes, se que quieren continuación de la historia anterior, no se preocupen la tendrán, pero aun no me decido por cual idea (tengo dos).<strong>

**Bueno les dejo, que seguiré pensando que idea usar. **

**Saludos .**

**14/08/2013**


	8. Una Realidad

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

* * *

><p><strong>Una Realidad<strong>

¡Enano regresa acá! y con aquel gritó se rompió la paz que reinaba en el Sengoku, de aquel hermoso y tranquilo medio día.

− Eres un gruñón, no sé porque Kagome regreso contigo.− se quejo un pequeño zorrito.

− Cuida tus palabras.− advirtió el hanyou justo antes de propinarle un coscorrón al pequeño kitsune.

− Abajo.− dijo una joven sacerdotisa que ya se estaba cansando de sus constantes peleas.

Y ella que creía que Inuyasha ya había madurado, pero no, estaban almorzando con sus amigos y al Shippou tomar el último trozo de carne asada el hanyou lo persiguió para quitárselo.

− ¿Te imaginas cuando tu hijo quiera el ultimo trozo de carne? Pobrecillo le arrancaras el brazo.− se defendió el pequeño niño.

− Kagome-chan ¿Tu e Inuyasha?− pregunto sorprendida Sango, provocando un sonrojo por parte de sus dos amigos.

Hace más de un año que ella había regresado y no era ningún secreto que ahora vivían como pareja, como compañeros según las leyes de los demonios perro. Ya se decía ella que se estaban tardando en formar una familia, pero tal vez ellos querían esperar.

− ¡Claro que no!− contesto de inmediato Inuyasha.− Deja de decir tonterías Shippou.

− ¡Ah! Perro tonto.− se quejo el kitsune al recibir otro golpe.

− ¿Kagome-sama?− pregunto ahora Miroku al verla levantarse y tomar su canasta de plantas medicinales.

− ¿Estás bien?− pregunto angustiada Sango, su semblante ahora era uno de tristeza.

− Sí, voy a dejarle esto a Kaede-sama.− les contesto con una falsa sonrisa.

− Voy contigo, Miroku te dejo a Komori.− dijo Sango, tomo a las gemelas y se fueron de regreso a la aldea.

− Inuyasha ¡Detente un momento!− gritó Miroku al golpearlo con su báculo.

− ¿Ahora qué?− pregunto enojado y dejando de perseguir a Shippou.

− Sigues siendo igual de bruto.− Inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada.− Antes que reclames.− le advirtió a su amigo.− ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tus palabras lastimaron a tu compañera?

− ¿Cuales palabras?

− ¡Las del hijo!− gritó exasperado, provocando que Komori se despertará.− Todo está bien hijo, este bruto perro que no entiende.− decía mientras mecía su cuna.

− ¿Y por qué? No es como si ella y yo lo platicáramos, además ella jamás ha dicho que quiere uno.− se defendió.

− No es necesario, se le nota, hace un momento se fue apagada.

− Ya se le pasará.− dijo para tratar de quitarle importancia al asunto.

− ¡Pero tonto e insensible!− volvió a golpearlo.− ¿Y si ella ya está embarazada?

− Eso no es posible.

− Ya es tu compañera por tu leyes ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no va ser posible? Momentos de pasión no les faltarán.− terminó decir provocando un sonrojo por parte del ojidorado.

− ¡Deja de decir esas cosas tan a la ligera!− gritó completamente avergonzado.

− No lo digo a la ligera, solo piénsalo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, desde hace más de un mes que ella no sangraba, eso quería decir que Kagome...

Cerca de la aldea las chicas se detuvieron, Sango puso a las gemelas en el suelo y abrazo a su amiga, de inmediato ella comenzó a llorar en su hombro.

− ¿Qué voy hacer si lo estoy? Inuyasha no lo quiere.− no hicieron falta explicaciones, sabía que Sango se había dado cuenta.

− Se tiene que hacer responsable, además no creo que fueran en verdad sus palabras, su tonto orgullo no le deja admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos.− reconfortaba a su amiga.

− Tengo miedo.

− Encáralo Kagome-chan, ese bebé no se hizo solo. Y si no entra en razón siéntalo hasta que lo haga, vas a ver como todo va a salir bien al final.

Por la noche ambos estaban por terminar de cenar, Kagome quería hablar con Inuyasha sobre el posible bebé pero no sabía cómo comenzar, lo mejor era hacerlo mañana cuando no se encontrará tan susceptible o pasado mañana cuando lo ocurrido a medio día ya se hubiera olvidado un poco. Por su parte Inuyasha no quería dejar pasar más el tiempo, lo mejor era hablarle de una vez.

− Kagome.

− ¿Qué pasa?

− Tenemos que hablar.

− Te escucho.− se arrodillo frente a él y espero.

− Yo... verás... tu...− y él que pensó que le iba hacer fácil.

− Cuando tengas en claro de que quieres hablar me dices.− dijo fastidiada.

Inuyasha la miró levantarse, tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella, la tomo de la cintura y la sentó entre sus piernas.

− Quiero un hijo.− soltó, Kagome le miró con los ojos bien abiertos ¿Había escuchado bien?− Se lo que dije en la mañana, pero no era en verdad.− comenzó a explicar.− Tener una compañera siendo como soy, es irreal, pero un hijo lo es aún más. Por eso conteste aquello, me di cuenta que hace más de un mes tu... tu, no sangras y no soy tonto, sé que es probable que tu estés embarazada y no tienes idea de la felicidad que me invade al saber que aquí.− puso una mano en el vientre de ella.− Se puede estar formando un hijo tuyo y mí, pero también tengo miedo, miedo de que no lo acepten, miedo a que un bebe hanyou sea muy peligroso para ti, no quiero perderte Kagome.− oculto su rostro en el cuello de la chica, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no dejaría que esas traicioneras lagrimas escaparan.

− ¿Todo eso es verdad?− fue lo único que logró articular, jamás se imagino que Inuyasha fuese abrirse de aquella manera.

− ¡Claro que si tonta!− exclamo mientras la encaraba.− ¿Entonces lo estás?− pregunto ansioso.

− Es muy probable que sí.− respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

_Él un hanyou, tendría un hijo._

...

− Kagome traje pescado ¿Qué pasa?− pregunto al verla sentada en el futon llorando.

− No estoy embarazada, solo fue un retraso.− dijo al romper de nuevo en llanto.

Inuyasha se le acerco y de inmediato capto el olor a sangre.

− No llores.− pidió mientras la abrazaba.

− Ya estaba comenzando hacer una cobija... Perdón, debí tomarme las cosas con más calma.

− Que dejes de llorar te digo.− dijo ahora obligándola a verlo.

− Pero...

− En cuanto termine tu sangrado vamos a trabajar para que ese cachorro sea una realidad.− hablo muy seguro.

− Inuyasha.

− Si el tonto de Miroku tiene tres y es humano, yo debo ser más eficaz.

− Tonto.− dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

− Es verdad, un bonzo como él no me ganará.

...

Inuyasha estaba acostado boca arriba en su cabaña impaciente, Kagome había ido con Kaede a una revisión y como él tuvo que salir con Miroku no la había podido acompañar. El creía que al regresar ella ya estaría en la cabaña, pero aun no llegaba. ¡Al carajo! Iría a la aldea por Kagome, al incorporarse la vio entrar.

− ¿Ya es un hecho?− pregunto de inmediato Inuyasha.− Si no, podemos seguir intentándolo.

− Eso es tentador.− dijo con pensar al hincarse frente de él.

− ¿Qué cosa?

− Seguir intentándolo, haces que quiera mentirte.

− ¿Vamos a tener un cachorro?− pregunto claramente emocionado sin intenciones de ocultar su felicidad.

− Vamos hacer papas.− termino de confirmar ella.− ¿Qué haces?− pregunto divertida al Inuyasha ponerse sobre ella en un ágil movimiento ya sin su haori.

− Agradecerte ¿piensas que por ya estar tu embarazada voy a descuidar mis deberes con mi compañera?− decía mientras la besaba en el cuello y desataba la yukata de ella.

− Ni se te ocurra, que estás últimas semanas han sido una maravilla.− ella jamás imagino que el hanyou podría ser tan persistente, apasionado y dedicado en ese tipo de situaciones.− ¿Sabes que es bueno para el cachorro?− comento mientras sentía como era estimulada por su compañero.

− ¿En verdad?− pregunto al quitarse su hakama.

− Dice Sango que por ser parte younkai es bueno para él sentir que sus padres se quieren, eso lo hará más fuerte.

− Con mayor razón ahora.− dijo al entrar en un solo intento en ella.

Sin duda Kagome iba a gozar estar embarazada.

**...**

**Saludos y como siempre me alegra recibir vuestras opiniones.**

**01/10/2013**


	9. Movimiento

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

* * *

><p><strong>Movimiento<strong>

Era una tarde soleada de primavera, era un día especialmente tranquilo, no se había aparecido ningún demonio en la aldea, ni es sus alrededores, tampoco Kaede había mandado llamar a Kagome, así que ese día quería llevarla a un lugar especial.

La observo sentada a la orilla del río, acariciaba suavemente su vientre, y no pudo evitar angustiarse, su cachorro ya iba para los seis meses y aún no se movía, recordaba que las gemelas comenzaron hacerlo al inicio del quinto mes aproximadamente. La anciana decía que todo iba bien y que era normal, pero lo decía para no angustiar a Kagome, sabía por Myoga que su cachorro al tener sangre younkai ya debió haberse movido.

Fue hasta donde su compañera y la abrazo por la espalda, aspirando de inmediato su embriagante aroma.

─ ¿Cómo están?

─ Bien.─ contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

─ ¿Te sientes con fuerzas como para ir a pasear?

─ ¿Qué tienes pensado?

─ Es una sorpresa ¿Entonces?

─ Solo si me llevas en tu espalda.

─ Eso planeo.─ dijo con una amplia sonrisa y la ayudo a levantarse.

─ Voy por mi arco y nos vamos.─ sabía que estaba segura con Inuyasha, pero en cualquier momento podían aparecer demonios, mejor estar prevenidos, nunca estaba de más.

Una vez que Kagome hubo tomado su arco y carcaj, Inuyasha la subió a su espalda. Viajaron por una hora, hasta una colina rodeada por un prado, hubieran llegado en menos tiempo pero Inuyasha paraba cada cierto tiempo para ver como se encontraba Kagome.

─ Es muy lindo.─ exclamo embelesada la chica.

─ Detrás de aquel árbol.─ dijo al referirse al único árbol en la colina y hacer una breve pausa.─ Está la tumba de mi madre.

─ Inuyasha.─ dijo enternecida.

─ Quería que conocieras el lugar y que ella te conociera... aun que, es probable que ya te conozca desde donde este... aun así, yo quería estar seguro de que ella...─ expresar sus sentimientos siempre era un gran problema.

─ Gracias.─ le interrumpió con un beso, sabía lo que le costaba hablar sobre su madre.

Inuyasha la miró sonrojado, con ella se sentía tan vulnerable y últimamente se abría muy fácilmente.

─ Vamos a comer.─ dijo al guiarla bajo el árbol, saco una manta y la comida de un morral.

─ Me sorprendes, no tenía idea que ya tenías planeado esto.

─ Siéntate y come.─ dijo avergonzado.

─ Es un lugar muy tranquilo.─ comentó la chica, la brisa era fresca y el aroma de las flores aromatizaba el lugar.

─ Aquí venía con ella a jugar, nadie nos molestaba.

─ ¿Por eso aquí están sus restos? Es un lugar especial para ti ¿verdad?

─ Y más ahora que lo sabes.

─ Cuando nazcas vendremos aquí cachorro.─ le dijo Kagome al pequeño en su vientre.─ ¿Te gusta la idea?─ pregunto y acaricio su abultado vientre esperando recibir una respuesta pero nada.

**...**

─ ¿Quieres bañarte? Por allá hay una cascada.─ pregunto Inuyasha después que terminarán de comer.

─ Vamos.

Se fueron caminando, no estaba lejos y le hacía bien a Kagome caminar.

Inuyasha le ayudo a quitarse su traje de sacerdotisa y después él se quito su ropa, para poder meterse juntos al agua.

─ Es tan relajante, me siento menos pesada.─ dijo con alivió Kagome al estar en el agua y recargada en el pecho de Inuyasha, que a su vez estaba recargado en una roca.

─ Te agotas mucho últimamente.─ dijo con cierta culpa, era Kagome la que tenía que lidiar con los malestares del embarazo y al mismo tiempo ayudar a la anciana.

─ Es normal, pero me preocupa.─ externo su preocupación y llevo sus manos a su vientre.─ El hijo de Yu-san se movió a los 5 meses, el de Miho-san también y el nuestro aun no lo hace.

─ Ya lo hará.─ poso sus manos sobre las de ella para reconfortarla.─ Tal vez no lo hace para no agotarte más, un cachorro de Inu toma mucha energía de su madre, imagínate si se moviera, dormirías todo el día.─ trato de bromear para quitar esa sensación de angustia de Kagome, con la preocupación de él ya era suficiente.

─ Pero quiero sentirlo, me preocupa que no lo haga.─ dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella quería sentir a su bebé moverse, quería sentir esa felicidad que había visto en las futuras madres al sentir a su bebé dar pequeñas patadas, recordaba la cara de alegría que ponía su madre cuando Souta se daba a notar.

─ Kaede dice que está bien... No llores.─ dijo al besar su mejilla y sentir el agua salada.

─ ¿Y si no me dice la verdad para no preocuparme? ¿A ti qué te ha dicho?─ cuestiono.

─ Que está bien.

─ ¿Y Myoga?

─ Que descanses y comas bien.

─ ¿Qué más?─ se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

─ Solo eso, ya deja de preocuparte.─ respondió sosteniéndole la mirada, si no lo hacia ella sabría que mentía.

─ Mientes.─ le reclamo, ya se había dado cuanto desde hace mucho cuando era que él mentía y no solo cuando no se atrevía a verla a los ojos.

─ Regresemos ya esta atardeciendo.─ dijo para cambiar el tema.

─ Inuyasha... necesito saberlo.─ le imploró, ella tenía derecho a saber si algo estaba mal con su cachorro.

Inuyasha suspiró, conocía muy bien a su esposa como ella a él, por ello sabía que no olvidaría el asunto tan fácilmente.

─ Que ya debió moverse, eso no quiere decir que algo este mal.─ se apresuro a decir.

Kagome se acurrucó más en Inuyasha, de inmediato él reforzó su abrazo. Sabía que algo pasaba, su instinto de madre se lo decía, de pronto una ola de miedo la invadió comenzando a llorar, temía perder a su cachorro.

─ No llores, no me gusta verte triste.─ la acuno en sus brazos y espero a que se calmara un poco, y una traicionera lagrima de él acompaño a las de su compañera.

* * *

><p>Una semana después. Inuyasha regresaba a su cabaña, había ido hacer su rondín diario con Miroku, de regreso Sango le había dado pasta de arroz y unas infusiones para que Kagome bebiera. Vio su hogar y el olor a sopa miso le llego a su nariz provocando que su estomago gruñera, siempre le había dicho a Kagome que no le gustaba su comida, pero la verdad era otra, le encantaba.<p>

─ Kagome, Sango te mando...─ al abrir la cortina de bambú vio a la chica en posición fetal sosteniendo su vientre. Soltó lo que llevaba y fue hasta su compañera.─ ¿Qué pasa?─ pregunto aterrado.

─ Me duele.─ dijo con dificultad.

En un momento estaba terminando de hacer la comida y en un segundo un fuerte dolor en el vientre la invadió, era tanto que no podía levantarse o gritar por ayuda.

─ Levántate.─ intento ayudarla para poder llevarla con Kaede pero ella al fin pudo gritar de puro dolor.

─ Me duele mucho.─ dijo con lagrimas.

─ Voy por Kaede.─ no quería dejarla sola pero no tenía elección.

─ ¡Kagome, orejas de perro! Ya regresé y miren lo que le traje al cachorro.─ se escucho la alegre voz de Shippou entrar a la cabaña.─ ¿Qué pasa?─ pregunto preocupado al ver a Kagome aferrarse con fuerza al haori de Inuyasha.

─ ¡Shippou ve por Kaede rápido!─ grito Inuyasha al pequeño zorrito, quien de inmediato salió como rayo de la cabaña.

Otro fuerte grito salió de Kagome y un leve olor a sangre le llego a Inuyasha. Temía mirar, pero debía confirmar de donde provenía, se fijo en la entrepierna de su compañera y su pantalón se estaba manchando de sangre.

─ Siento húmeda mi entrepierna.─ dijo al sentir mojado.─ El cachorro.─ decía preocupada la chica por su pequeño, tenía mucho miedo, temía perderlo, estaba aterrada.

─ Todo va a estar bien.─ decía Inuyasha al sobar el vientre de la chica, no sabía qué hacer, todo eso le hacía sentirse impotente, no sabía cómo ayudarla.

**...**

Kagome dormía tranquilamente después de ese enorme susto, gracias a los brebajes dados por Kaede. Sango y Miroku también se encontraban en la cabaña, ya que cuando Shippou les conto que Kagome estaba mal, fueron de inmediato a ver a su amiga.

─ Eso la hará dormir y calmará el dolor.─ dijo Kaede al dejar preparado un té.

─ ¿Qué es lo que paso?─ pregunto Sango claramente preocupada por su amiga y sobrino.

─ Creo que su poder choca con el youki del bebé y al tener él de los dos no sabe controlarlo, lastimando a su madre sin querer.

─ Pero ellos van a estar bien ¿verdad anciana?─ pregunto Inuyasha sin dejar de ver a su compañera dormida pero con su respiración algo agitada.

─ Lo mejor es sellar los poderes de Kagome, pero eso la dejará indefensa, no se debe quedar sola.

─ Entiendo.─ contesto Inuyasha.

─ Cada que regreses de matar demonios debes bañarte bien.─ el joven hanyou la miró atento y asintió.

─ ¿Me le puedo acercar?─ pregunto Shippou, no quería que por su presencia Kagome se pusiera mal de nuevo.

─ Sí, porque no eres malo. E Inuyasha, mantén su arco lejos de ella, el poder del arco le pude afectar. La próxima vez no podrían tener tanta suerte.

El chico asintió, haría lo que fuera necesario para que su familia estuviera bien, no los perdería.

**...**

Fue abriendo sus ojos y poco a poco enfoco a una figura roja que era su compañero, él estaba sentado junto a ella.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes?─ pregunto aliviado Inuyasha al verla despertase.

─ Mejor.

─ ¿Quieres comer?─ pregunto al ayudarla a sentarse.

─ Sí.─ tomo el tazón de arroz y verduras que su esposo le ofreció.─ ¿Y mi arco?─ pregunto al no verlo en la esquina de siempre.

─ En casa de Kaede.

─ ¿Por qué?─ eso le extraño, se suponía que no lo debía tener lejos.

─ Come y te explico.─ mientras ella comía Inuyasha le explicaba las recomendaciones de Kaede.─ Mañana tengo que ir con Miroku hacer un trabajo, te quedarás con Sango.─ le hizo saber.

No quería irse, pero si no acababan con aquel demonio de la aldea vecina, seguro después de destruirla se dirigiría a la suya, lo que nos quería en esos momentos era que los atacaran y Kagome no pudiera defenderse.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha y Miroku habían partido desde muy temprano, ya era el atardecer y aun no regresaban. Y ella estaba cansada y aburrida, también se sentía sola y triste a pesar de la compañía de Sango, Kaede, Rin y las gemelas, quería gritarle a Inuyasha "siéntate" hasta cansarse, solo por tardar tanto.<p>

_Estúpidos síntomas del embarazo. _

Salió de la cabaña de Sango para estirar sus piernas y al poco rato vio a Miroku.

─ Kagome-sama.─ le saludo el monje.

─ Hola Miroku e ¿Inuyasha?─ pregunto extrañada de no verle llegar con él.

─ Fue a bañarse, se impregno de la sangre del Oni. Dijo que lo espere aquí, el viene por usted.

─ Entiendo, pero están bien ¿verdad?

─ Claro que sí. Entremos, si la ve afuera se alterará.

Kagome esbozó una débil sonrisa, ella ya quería ver a su compañero.

* * *

><p>Kagome y Sango estaban junto al pozo con las gemelas, Komori (el hijo pequeño de sus amigos) y Shippou, los habían llevado a jugar a aquel claro. Sus esposos se había ido hace días a exorcizar la casa de un terrateniente y aun no regresaban. Cuando la voz de las gemelas llamando a su padre las alerto, ya venían de regreso.<p>

─ Inuyasha.─ avanzo a él emocionada, se había ido por cinco días y ella lo había extrañado horrores.

─ ¡No te me acerques!─ gritó al saltar a un árbol lejos de ella.─ ¡Vete!

Kagome sintió un nudo en su garganta y el corazón estrujarse, ella que lo había extrañado y se había preocupado por él.

─ Acabó con un demonio cerdo de regreso.─ se apresuro a explicar Miroku al ver los ojos llorosos de su amiga.

─ ¡Ve a la aldea, me baño y voy por ti!─ le gritó ya más calmado.

Cuando la vio acercársele no se acordó que acababa de matar a un demonio, la había extrañado tanto, lo único que quería era ya regresar junto a ella. Y justo a escasos centímetros de que ella lo tocará se acordó y salto lejos de ella, la manera en que reacciono no había sido la adecuada, pero sintió terror de que por ese descuido pudiera perder a su familia.

─ Vamos, regresemos.─ le dijo Sango a su amiga al tomarla del brazo.─ Cuando termine irá a la aldea.

Kagome suspiro y asintió.

* * *

><p>Una noche ya estaban alistándose para dormir, Kagome estaba recargada en la pared esperando que Inuyasha colocará algunos leños al fuego para calentar la cabaña, ya que afuera llovía, cuando la chica sintió una leve punzada en su vientre.<p>

─ ¿Qué pasa?─ pregunto preocupado Inuyasha al verla acariciar y mirar su vientre preocupada.

─ No estoy segura, sentí algo raro.

Inuyasha puso su mano sobre el vientre de ella, no sentía nada, hasta que...

─ ¿Se movió?─ pregunto esperanzado el chico.

─ Creo que sí ¡Se está moviendo!─ confirmo al sentirlo más claramente.

Al fin su cachorro se movía, tanto tiempo esperando y al final estaba dando sus primeros movimientos, sentía que lagrimas de felicidad se acumulaban en sus ojos.

─ Cachorro nos tenías preocupados.─ se tumbo panza bajo, para quedar a la altura del vientre de su compañera. Desato y abrió solo un poco la yukata de ella, lo suficiente para ver su vientre, se acerco y lo beso.

─ Inuyasha.─ dijo extrañada y un poco avergonzada, él nunca había hecho una cosa así, era lo más tierno que había hecho y las lagrimas que estaban acumuladas en sus ojos salieron, se sentía tan feliz.

─ Los amo.─ le dijo, se levanto y la beso.

* * *

><p>Kagome descansaba a las raíces del Goshimboku, esta tarde hacía mucho calor y ese lugar era muy fresco.<p>

─ ¿Y el orejas de perro?─ le pregunto Shippou, Sango lo había mandado para cuidar de Kagome.

─ Salió con Miroku.

─ Me dijo Rin que ya se mueve.─ dijo exaltado viendo el vientre de Kagome.

─ Sí, dame tu mano.─ el zorrito se la dio y la puso sobre su vientre.─ Es raro ahora que este quieto.

Shippou sentía maravillado como se movía su "hermanito", entonces se pregunto si podría escucharlo, coloco una oreja sobre el vientre y escucho los alocados latidos del corazón del cachorro.

─ ¿Te duele?─ pregunto curioso, era un cachorro Inu lo que significaba que podía tener garras y lastimarla ¿no?

─ No, pero si es un poco agotador que se mueva tanto.─ contesto con una sonrisa.

─ ¡Kagome-sama!─ se escucho a lo lejos los gritos de Miroku.

─ ¿Qué pasa?─ pregunto Shippou al tratar de buscar a su amigo.

─ No lo sé.─ contesto confusa la chica.

─ ¡Váyanse!─ les gritó.

Kagome y Shippou comprendieron, una horda de demonios iban hacia donde ellos estaban. Kagome se levanto lo más rápido que pudo con ayuda de Shippou.

_Kaze no Kizu_, se escucho a lo lejos.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ pregunto preocupado Shippou al verla sostenerse de un árbol y llevar una mano a su vientre.

─ Sí.─ contesto después de respirar profundo, su cachorro se estaba moviendo como loco y podía sentir que tenía miedo.─ Vámonos.─ le dijo al recuperarse un poco.

Caminaban lo más rápido que podían a la aldea y de pronto se vieron rodeados por una serpiente gigante, Shippou intento alejarla con su fuego pero no le hizo ni cosquillas. La vieron ponerse en posición de ataque, ambos se abrazaron y esperaron el ataque.

_Inuyasha._

─ ¿Están bien?─ escucharon que preguntaba Inuyasha.─ ¿Kagome?─ pregunto preocupado, cuando ella le miró y le sonrió su corazón se tranquilizo.─ Cuídala Shippou.─ le dijo al zorrito antes de regresar a ayudar a Miroku.

─ Vayámonos... ¿Kagome?─ pregunto al verla comenzar a sudar y respirar agitadamente.

─ Estoy bien.

─ No es verdad ¡Sango!─ llamo a su amiga que iba llegado para ayudar.

─ Kagome, tienes sangre de demonio.─ dijo la exterminadora al ver que su yukata estaba manchada.

─ Inuyasha se nos acerco.─ explico Shippou.

─ Quítate esto.─ le dijo, quitándole la yukata quedando solo con la interior.─ Vayamos con Kaede.

─ ¡Kagome!─ gritó Inuyasha preocupado al ver que Sango y Shippou la cargaban con trabajo.

─ Detente Inuyasha.─ le advirtió Miroku.─ Estas cubierto de sangre y youki.

Fue cuando el ojidorado entendió, al protegerlos del ataque de esa serpiente la impregno de la sangre y youki.

**...**

─ ¿Puedo verla?─ le pregunto Inuyasha preocupado a la anciana al verla salir de la cabaña.

─ No hasta que tu cuerpo elimine el youki.

─ ¿Cómo están?

─ Mejor, pero no te le puedes acercar.─ recalco.

─ Sango la cuidará, vamos a la cabaña.─ le dijo Miroku.

─ Es mi culpa, si no me le hubiera acercado...─ se comenzó a culpar, pero al ver que esa serpiente los tenía rodeados no pensó en otra cosa que interponerse al ataque, hubiera usado a Tessaiga.

─ Los salvaste, ese demonio iba tras ellos, Sango no hubiera llegado. Kaede-sama ya te dijo que están bien.─ intentaba tranquilizar Miroku a su amigo.

* * *

><p>─ Inuyasha, baja, estamos bien.─ le decía Kagome a su compañero que estaba arriba de un árbol. Desde el día anterior no lo había visto.<p>

─ No puedo.

─ Aun expiden sus heridas youki, el ataque que iba para ustedes él lo recibió de lleno.─ le explicó Miroku.

─ ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

─ Sin sus curaciones, una semana.

La azabache miró a Inuyasha, sus miradas se cruzaron y supo que se sentía culpable, pero sabía bien que de no haberlo hecho todo hubiera sido mucho peor.

* * *

><p>Kagome estaba terminando de limpiar unas plantas mientras Inuyasha la vigilaba desde el techo de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.<p>

─ ¿Estás bien?─ pregunto al verla llevar sus manos a su vientre.

─ Sí, solo se movió.─ le contesto con una sonrisa, sabía que Inuyasha temía estar demasiado cerca y que el youki les llegará a ellos.

─ ¿Ya comiste?

─ Ya Inuyasha.─ le respondió por tercera vez en esa hora.─ Y todavía no me da hambre, comí muy bien.

_Sobreprotector._

─ ¿Cómo has dormido?

─ Bien, pero me faltas.─ quería sentir la calidez del cuerpo del chico a su lado, sentirse acobijada por sus brazos.

─ Dice Kaede que dos días más y mi cuerpo elimino el veneno.

Pero esos dos días se transformaron en otra semana.

* * *

><p>Kagome iba de camino a su cabaña y llevaba una canasta con hiervas que Kaede le había pedido limpiar, caminaba a paso lento, desde que su cachorro se había comenzado a mover era rara la vez que estaba quieto, sonrió al pensar en que cuando naciera sería un pequeño torbellino. Se recargo en un árbol y respiro hondo para tomar un breve descanso.<p>

─ ¿Estás bien?.─ le dijo Inuyasha al quedar frente a ella.

─ Inuyasha.─ dijo la chica sorprendida al verle que ya se le acercaba.

─ Luces cansada.─ dijo preocupado.

─ Estoy bien, tu hijo que no se está quieto.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, su hijo, su primer cachorro, él un hanyou tendría un pequeño junto a la chica que sano su corazón, junto a su Kagome.

─ Entonces... ¿ya te quito tu restricción Kaede-sama o eres un desesperado?

─ Ya me la quito, por más que me muriera por tenerlos cerca sabes que no los pondrían en peligro.─ contesto a la defensiva.

─ Lo sé, solo jugaba.─ dijo al rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

─ Ya extrañaba poder tocarte.─ dijo al tomar de la cintura y acercar su rostro al de ella, quedando a escasos milímetros de su boca.

─ La casa no está muy lejos.─ dijo Kagome con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Inuyasha no tardo en cargarla e ir a su cabaña lo más rápido que consideraba para no lastimar a su compañera y a su cachorro.

─ ¿Qué pasa?─ pregunto Inuyasha al tenerla sentada sobre sus piernas y escucharla gemir, pero no por los besos que él de daba sobre la marca que la hacía suya.

─ Se está moviendo.

─ ¿Mucho?─ quiso saber mientras le terminaba de quitar la yukata a su compañera.

─ Sí, es incomodo.

Ante aquella respuesta suspiro frustrado, pero no la obligaría, ella ya tenía suficiente con su cachorro dándole patadas, como para que él causarle otra incomodidad.

─ Prefería que no se moviera, así podríamos disfrutarnos sin interrupciones.─ se quejo.

─ Tonto.

─ Cachorro solo un ratito, la tuviste para ti solo dos semanas.─ decía mientras acariciaba el vientre de ella.

─ Inuyasha.─ llamó Kagome al sentir otra patada, que también fue sentida por el padre.

─ Frustrado por mi propio cachorro.─ dijo el chico al comenzar a ayudar a Kagome a colocarse de nuevo su yukata.─ ¿Te da gracia?─ preguntó al verla soltar una leve risa.

─ Mucha.─ confesó.

Se inclino sobre ella y la beso, tal vez en esta ocasión no pudiera disfrutar como él quería de su compañera, pero se alegraba que su cachorro se hiciera notar y ambos estuvieran bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola, aquí de nuevo. Esperando que está historia sea de su agrado.<strong>

**14/01/2014**


	10. Libre y Rebelde

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

* * *

><p><strong>Libre y Rebelde<strong>

Allí estaba, en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede con el traje de miko que la caracterizaría como una de ahora en adelante, tomo un espejo e intento ver como se veía, pero al ser tan pequeño apenas veía su rostro. Se sentía tan nerviosa y con miedo, no era la primera vez que lo usaría y eso era precisamente la razón de su miedo, la primer vez que lo uso no había sido muy grata su experiencia, fue poco después de conocer a Inuyasha y tener que lidiar con la mujer ciempiés, en esa ocasión Inuyasha le pidió que se lo quitase, no comprendió en su momento el por qué, luego supo que era por el mayor parecido que le daba con Kikyou.

Ahora que había regresado para estar con Inuyasha, no quería que ese pequeño pero insignificante cambio les afectara. Sentía miedo que el chico no la viera a ella, que a quien viera fuera a su antecesora. Respiro varías veces para intentar calmarse, sus amigos le esperaban afuera de la cabaña y sentía que ya había demorado más de lo necesario, si no salía entrarían por ella.

Camino hasta la puerta y estiro su mano hasta la cortinilla de bambú en la puerta, estaba por levantarla para salir pero el pánico la invadió, ella no podía soportarlo, que Inuyasha no la viera a ella... esta vez no podría... ya no podía huir y regresar simplemente a casa, tendría que vivir allí sabiendo que no sería correspondida como ella quería.

...

Afuera de la cabaña todos esperaban impacientes, Kagome ya había tardado y la comprendían, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar su cambio. Pero cierto hanyou ya no lo soportaba más, movía sus piernas impaciente.

─ Cálmate pequeña bestia, se que la paciencia no es una virtud tuya pero la señorita necesita tiempo, no creas que le es fácil desprenderse de su ropa y asimilar que ahora pertenece aquí.─ intento Miroku calmar a Inuyasha.

─ Lo sé... pero ya demoro.

─ Dale un poco más de tiempo, si ella regreso fue por decisión propia y porque quiere estar contigo.─ intervino ahora Sango.

─ Ya viene.─ dijo Shippou emocionado al ver que la cortinilla se movía.

La cortinilla de la puerta se abrió y vieron a Kagome, todos estaban pasmados, aun vestía la ropa con la que llegó, tenía los ojos llorosos, apenas si les dirigió la mirada y salió corriendo al bosque.

...

Corrió lo más que le daban sus piernas, no había podido hacerlo, había sido una cobarde... sintió que sus fuerzas se fueron y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, sus lagrimas escurrían por su rostro, ya quería dejar de llorar pero no podía, alzo la vista para ver el lugar en que ahora estaba, debía ser una broma, el Goshimboku ¿Cómo era que siempre terminaba allí? de todos los lugares ¿Por qué allí donde había tantos recuerdos?

Inuyasha la miraba de lejos, él que pensaba que ahora todo iba a estar bien, pero al verla salir de la cabaña y prácticamente llorando su corazón se estrujo, entro a la cabaña y vio botadas las ropas de miko, las tomo y estaban cálidas, tenían el aroma de ella, lo que quería decir que se las había puesto y luego quitado, no debía ser un genio para saber qué había pasado, tomo las ropas y fue tras ella, ninguno de sus amigos hizo el intento de ira tras él, ya que era un asunto que debían arreglar entre ellos. Se acerco lentamente hasta ella y le llamó.

_Kagome._

─ Gomen.─ se disculpo la chica al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha apagada, tal vez pensaba que se estaba arrepintiendo de haber regresado.─ Yo...─ no sabía cómo comenzar a explicarse.

─ No tienes que usarlas si no quieres.─ le dijo al posarse frente a ella.─ Ya veremos qué otra cosa puedes usar.

Kagome se limpio las lagrimas y levanto la cara para verlo, su cara era de preocupación y culpa, en ese momento supo que él sabía lo que le pasaba.

─ Ya deja de llorar, le diremos a esa anciana que esto no va contigo.─ dijo señalando las ropas que estaban en el suelo.─ El que las uses no te hará tener los poderes que tienes.─ decía en un intento de quitarle importancia al asunto, después de todo él tenía la culpa, por lo menos así lo pensaba él.

─ Inuyasha... yo no quiero que... cuando las use...─ comenzó a decir Kagome, no quería quedarse con nada en su corazón, no quería que las dudas y falta de confianza mancharan su relación.

En un impulso Inuyasha la jalo hacia él, dejando sorprendida a Kagome, era como la vez que la abrazo para quitarle el fragmento de la perla y mandarla de regreso a su época, solo porque temía que le pasase algo malo.

─ Tonta.─ dijo en regaño, no iba a dejar que ella pensará cosas que no eran, ya no, quería tener una relación sería con ella y si eso significaba abrir su corazón, lo haría.─ Desde hace mucho solo te veo a ti, antes de que regresaras llegaba a tener visiones de ti estado despierto y cuando dormía solo en mis sueños estabas tú... hay muchas cosas que las hacen diferentes tu cabello rebelde como tú; tus ojos grandes y expresivos, siempre logrando transmitir tus sentimientos; tu aroma dulce y fresco, uno que solo tú tienes... No importa lo que uses tu siempre serás mi Kagome.

─ Arigato Inuyasha.─ esas eran las palabras más hermosas que le había escuchado, era como una declaración de amor por parte de él.

─ Vamos a conseguirte otra cosa.─ dijo al levantarse con ella.

Kagome miró aquel traje, si Inuyasha lo había llevado hasta allá significaba que esperaba que cambiara de opinión y lo usará ¿no?

─ Inuyasha ¿Tiene algún significado para ti que use esto?

─ Que... que no te irás y estarás a mi lado siempre, pero cualquier otra ropa estará bien, siempre y cuando tú estés cómoda ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundido al verla sonreír.

...

Kagome salió de entre los arbustos, llevaba aquel traje rojo y ya estaba más calmada. Inuyasha se acerco a ella, con una mano tomo la suya y la otra la paso por su melena azabache, la deslizo hasta la cinta que sujetaba su cabello y la corto con sus garras.

─ Así está mejor, así eres tú... libre y rebelde.

Kagome estaba por decir algo pero sus palabras murieron al ser besada por él.

...

─ Recuerden nadie vio nada.─ decía un monje a Shippou, a su esposa y a sus pequeñas hijas.

Ellos habían querido dejarles solos, pero, estaban preocupado por ellos... ¿a quién engañaban? querían estar en primera fila cuando al fin se confesaran sus sentimientos, además, eso hacían los verdaderos amigos ¿no?.

**...**

**¡Wiii! Regrese porque el público lo pidió XD ... Muchas gracias por estar pendientes de mis historias, me pone muy feliz que las lean y dejen sus mensajes. Domo Arigato, nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

**23/03/2014**


	11. Dos Papás

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

...

Está historia es parte de un premio que otorgue cuando en la historia "Vientre de Alquiler" tuvo 100 mensajes, espero la disfruten.

...

**Dos papás.**

Sayuri, era la cachorrita de Inuyasha y Kagome, tenía apenas un año. Sus ojos eran tan dorados como su los de su padre y el cabello azabache como su madre, no tenía la orejas como su padre pero si se parecían un poco a las de su tío Sesshoumaru. A la pequeña le encantaba jugar con las orejas de su papá, le fascinaba como las movía y lo suaves que eran. Pero había algo que ella no conocía de su padre, no le conocía como humano. Jamás le había visto en las noches de luna nueva. Siempre se dormía antes del anochecer y cuando despertaba en la madrugada, estaba tan obscuro que no era consciente de ello, solo le bastaba con identificar la voz de su padre. Y ese pequeño detalle le traería graves problemas al ojidorado.

Inuyasha estaba acostado boca arriba en el piso de la recamara de su cabaña mientras movía sus piernas, faltaba poco para que anocheciera y fuese humano. Si antes no le gustan las noches de luna nueva, muchísimo menos ahora que tenía una pequeña que proteger, no quería que en un descuido fuesen atacados y su cachorra resultase lastimada, su niña era tan indefensa.

― No tan fuerte.― advirtió a su hija al ella haber jalado muy fuerte sus orejas, Sayuri rió y al ver que su padre movió graciosamente sus orejas, mordió una de ellas.― Tampoco las muerdas.― le regaño y se levanto, pero de inmediato se arrepintió, su cachorra ya tenía los ojos llorosos.― No llores, no me enoje.― intentó tranquilizarla, pero fue en vano, ella ya estaba sollozando.― Esta bien, juega con ellas pero no las jales fuerte y no las muerdas.― advirtió al recostarse de nuevo, de inmediato Sayuri se divertía viendo como su padre movía las orejas.

A los pocos minutos, escucharon a Kagome entrar y Sayuri hizo algo que también le gustaba, esconderse bajo de el largo cabello de su papá. Kagome entró a la recamara y observo divertida como su hija intentaba esconderse de ella.

― Inuyasha ¿Has visto a Sayuri?

― No, pensé estaba contigo.― dijo al seguirle el juego y Sayuri se rió.

― Es una lástima, Shippo-chan le mando esta deliciosa _Pitaya_, ahora nosotros la comeremos.― dijo al mostrársela a Inuyasha.

― Ñooo.― dijo la cachorrita al salir gateando de su escondite.

― ¿Dónde estabas?― preguntó con fingido asombro Kagome.

― Papá.― señaló a su padre que ahora estaba sentado.

― ¿Con papá?― preguntó y Sayuri asintió.― Aquí tienes.

Sayuri tomó la pitaya y se volteó para pedirle a su papá que la partiera, pero se quedo confundida. Había visto a su papá antes de tomar el fruto y cuando volteó ya no estaba. Ahora, otro hombre estaba en la cabaña. Tenían la ropa de su padre, hablaba como su padre, pero no se veía como él. Su papá tenía ojos como el sol, garras, cabello plateado y lo más importante ¡Orejas suaves y graciosas!.

― ¿Qué pasa cachorra?― preguntó al ver que su hija le miraba fijamente.― ¿Quieres que la corte?― iba a quitarle el fruto pero ella se lo aparto.

― Sayuri.― dijo Kagome y la niña volteo a verla.― ¿Qué pasa?.― la pequeña miró de nuevo al otro hombre y luego a su mamá.― Creó que no te reconoce.

― No digas tonterías, claro que mi cachorra si me reconoce, Sayuri ¿Quién soy?― preguntó y los ojos de su hija se inundaron de lagrimas.― No llores soy papá.― explicaba apresurado Inuyasha pero fue en vano, un fuerte grito se escucho en la cabaña y fue seguido por el llanto.

_¡Quería a su papá!_

― ¡Ma!― gritó al querer ir con su mamá, ya no quería que ese hombre la sostuviera.

― Tranquila, es papá.

― ¡Maaa!― gritaba y negaba desesperadamente.

― Soy yo, mírame bien.― habló Inuyasha un tanto dolido porque su hija no le reconociera.

― ¡Haaa! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!― gritó ahora con más fuerza.

― Ven aquí.― Kagome la acuno en sus brazos e intentó calmarla.― Él es papá, solo que por esta noche es humano.

― Ño.― ese no era su papá.

― Tranquilo, encontraremos la forma en que te reconozca.― Kagome sabía que aquel desprecio de su hija le dolía a Inuyasha, pero Sayuri era muy pequeña para comprender que ocurría.

― Eso espero, aun que... Sería mejor si se duerme, cuando despierte ya volveré a ser como ella quiere.

― No creo que se duerma pronto.― admitió al verla muy despierta, su hija observaba atenta la puerta, era como si esperará que de un momento a otro su papá volviera.

Kagome intentó de varias maneras explicarle a su hija que el hombre de cabello negro era su papá, pero ella era muy terca, no quería creerle.

― Sayuri.― llamó Inuyasha cubierto por una sabana y de inmediato la cachorrita volteo emocionada a ver a su papá.

― ¿Quién es?― preguntó Kagome y su hija sonrió de la emoción.

― Papá.

― ¿Dónde está?― Sayuri señalo el lugar donde se "escondía" su padre.― Encuéntralo.― le animó Kagome y la dejo en el piso.

― ¡Papá!― gritaba mientras iba a gatas hasta donde estaba Inuyasha.

― Aquí no estoy.― dijo Inuyasha al sentir que su hija ya había llegado hasta él.

― ¡Papá!

― ¿Es papá?― preguntó Kagome.

― Siii.― claro que era su papá, él se escondía así de ella.

― ¿Segura?― preguntó y su hija asintió.― Quítale la sabana.

Sayuri se río y jaló la sabana, pero al quitarla no vio a su papá ¡Era de nuevo el otro hombre!. Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas y el llanto no se hizo esperar.

― No llores, soy yo, en verdad que soy...― Inuyasha intentó cargar a su hija pero ella se fue con Kagome.

― Eso es para que no te vuelvas a quejar de ser hanyou, nos gustas como eres.

― No del todo, al parecer a ella no le gusto como humano.

― No te reconoce, cuando comprenda que eres tú, le encantaras.― intentó animar Kagome a su esposo.

A la media noche, después de mucho llorar Sayuri se canso y se quedo dormida, Kagome intentó ponerla sobre el futon pero no le soltaba la yukata.

― Deberíamos mostrarle cuando te transformas, para que no pase de nuevo.― sugirió Kagome a Inuyasha, quien estaba apartado de las dos.

― En cuanto comience a amanecer la despertamos... Mientras, duerme también.

― Quiero quedarme contigo.

― Si ella te siente lejos o me siente cerca se despertará.

Kagome le miraba apenada, jamás imagino que Sayuri no reconocería a su padre en la luna nueva, se acostó en el futon junto a su hija y observo al hanyou, él estaba sufriendo, amaba con locura a su hija y le dolía que ella le rechazara, cerró los ojos e hizo una plegaria silenciosa "deseaba que Sayuri reconociera a su padre".

Inuyasha observo por una ventana y miró el cielo, pronto amanecería, era hora de despertar a Kagome y a su cachorra.

― Kagome, ya va amanecer.― le hablaba para despertarla, cuando ella abrió los ojos se dispuso a despertar a su hija.

― Pequeña demonio despierta.― llamaba Inuyasha a su hija, pero no despertaba.― Sayuri despierta dormilona.

― Pa-pa...― hablaba medio dormida.

― Tienes que ver algo.

― Papá te tiene una sorpresa.― dijo ahora Kagome para animarla a despertar.

― Quelo.― le encantaban las sorpresas de su papá, la última vez le dio una linda _kokeshi_.

Kagome le ayudo a sentarse y Sayuri se tallo sus ojos, tenía mucho sueño pero quería ver la sorpresa que le tenía su papá, pero en cuanto enfoco su vista no vio a su papá y se abrazo de su madre.

― Tienes que verlo si quieres ver a tu papá.

― Ño.

Pronto su transformación comenzaría, Inuyasha podía sentirlo y su hija no le volteaba a ver, así que le jalo una de sus coletas y cuando Sayuri se volteo enfadada vio que un resplandor iluminaba a ese hombre, para poco a poco dejar ver a su papá.

― ¡Papá!― gritó de la emisión y se lanzó a los brazos de él.

― ¿Ya viste que era yo?― preguntó pero ella no le respondió, solo se limito a querer trepar sobre su cabeza y querer jalar sus orejas.

* * *

><p><strong>Un mes después.<strong>

Inuyasha al terminar de meter unos leños a la cabaña y cerrar la puerta se dirigió al cuarto donde su cachorra y esposa estaban.

― ¿Se durmió?― preguntó Inuyasha al entrar a la recamara y ver a Kagome acostada junto a su cachorra.

― Intente mantenerla despierta pero era más su sueño, estuvo jugando casi todo el día con Shippou-chan.

― Bueno, al menos esta noche no llorara.― apagó la vela que alumbraba la recamara y se fue a acostar junto a su familia.

Entrada la madrugada, Inuyasha luchaba para que el sueño no le venciera, debía estar alerta y de pronto sintió a su pequeña rodarse y la sujeto con un brazo, esa niña ni dormida estaba quieta, la volvió a acomodar y a cubrir con una sabana. Y en un momento que dormito su hija se había movido hasta la cabeza de su papá, aún en sueños quería jugar con las orejas de él, pero al no encontrarlas se despertó, tal vez se había equivocado y era su mamá, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y de nuevo ¡No estaba su papá!.

Inuyasha y Kagome se despertaron exaltados ante el llanto de su hija, lo primero que pensaron fue que algo había entrado en la cabaña. Kagome cargó a su pequeña e Inuyasha encendió de nuevo la vela, ambos padres observaron la cabaña y no vieron nada, seguramente Sayuri tuvo una pesadilla.

― ¿Qué pasa cachorra? ¿Qué te espanto?― Inuyasha intentó cargarla pero ella no lo dejo.

― ¡Maaa!― gritó al aferrarse más fuerte de su mamá.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó confundida Kagome.

― ¡Papá!

― No es posible, nuevo de no.― exclamó el chico al saber el porqué del llanto de su hija.

― No estoy segura si llora porque no te reconoce o porque extraña tus orejas.

― Cachorra, soy yo, recuerda cuando me transformo.

― Ñooo.

**...**

Después de otra larga noche, Inuyasha, Kagome y Sayuri estaban pasando una tranquila tarde con sus amigos, los cuales se estaban poniendo al corriente con la intensa noche que pasaron.

― No es posible que pasara de nuevo.― dijo incrédula Sango, hasta las gemelas reconocieron a Inuyasha la primera luna nueva.

― ¿No recuerda tu transformación?― preguntó Miroku al intentar hacer alguna hipótesis.

― No lo sé, pero no deja de llorar y cuando finalmente me ve como hanyou, no me suelta.

― Pensará que te iras de nuevo.― supuso Sango.

― No quiero pensar que no le gusto como humano.― decía decaído mientras veía a su hija jugar con los hijos de sus amigos.

― Tranquilo encontraremos la manera de que entienda que eres tú.― animó Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro mes más tarde...<strong>

Inuyasha, Kagome y Sayuri, estaban en su cabaña en compañía de Sango, Miroku, las gemelas y Komori. Iban a poner en marcha un plan para evitar que Sayuri llorara al ver a su padre como humano. Kagome estaba hincada con Suyuri en sus piernas y en frente de ellas Inuyasha; mientras que los demás estaban sentados en la puerta, bloqueándola.

― Sostén mis manos y mírame bien, no me voy a ninguna parte.― decía Inuyasha a Sayuri.

― No sueltes y no dejes de ver a papá.― dijo Kagome.

― Tus tíos están en la puerta, no hay manera que me vaya y entre alguien más.― explicaba el ojidorado.

― No lo dejaremos salir.― le aseguró Sango.

― Cachorra, mírame.

Sayuri observaba muy atenta a su padre y cuando una luz le rodeo se quedo viéndolo más atentamente, le sujeto con más fuerza y al desaparecer la luz, ella sostenía las manos del hombre de cabello negro.

― No llores, soy yo.― se apresuro a hablar Inuyasha al ver que su hija ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

― Él es papá.― habló Kagome.

― Aún que no lo creas es el perrucho de tu papá.― agregó Miroku.

― Nadie ha salido ni entrado.― le confirmó Sango, pero Sayuri al parecer no les creía.― Niñas, Komori ¿Quién es él?― preguntó a sus hijos.

― El tío Inuyasha.― contestaron los tres.

― Cachorra, ¿Quién soy?

Aún no estaba segura si ellos decían la verdad, solo había una forma de confirmarlo, algo que solo su papá entendía, comenzó hacer ruidos extraños y sus brazos los bajo y subió.

― ¿Qué hace?― preguntó extrañada Kagome.

Inuyasha sonrió en complicidad, su cachorra lo ponía a prueba, era momento de demostrarle que él era su papá, la cargo y alzo sobre su cabeza, enseguida la aventó arriba para luego atraparla, aquello lo repitió otras tres veces y Sayuri no dejaba de reír.

― Inuyasha ¡Basta! Se te va a caer.― decía con miedo Kagome, Inuyasha lanzaba a su hija casi hasta tocar el techo.

― Nunca se me ha caído.― dijo al atraparla por quinta vez.

― ¡¿Lo has hecho otras veces?!

― A ella le gusta.― se defendió al bajar a su hija.

Sayuri observaba a ambos pelear, en definitiva aquel hombre era su padre, no entendía porque se veía diferente pero, era su papá, solo su papá sabía cuando ella quería que la lanzaran al aire y solo su papá lograba hacer enojar a su mamá, solo faltaba una cosa...

― Le gustan las emociones fuertes, también le gusta que subamos hasta lo más alto de los árboles o que corra con ella a gran velocidad.

― Se puede lastimar, ¡No tiene tu resistencia!― no podía creer lo que ambos hacían a sus espaldas.

― No sé porque te enfureces, sabes que nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasara.

― ¿Qué dijiste?

― Es la verdad, dime solo una vez en la que se hubiera lastimado por mi culpa.

― ¡¿Estás diciendo que conmigo se ha lastimado?!

― ¡Claro que no! Solo que no seas tan histérica.― contraatacó e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

― ¡Abajo!

Y ahí estaba la prueba que faltaba _¡Él era su papá!_

― Papá "¡Pawr!"― rio al imitar el sonido que hizo su papá al chocar contra el suelo.

― ¿Ya me reconoces?― preguntó esperanzado al levantarse del suelo.― ¿Quién soy?

― Papá.

― Claro que lo soy.― decía al cargar a su hija.― Espero ya no se te olvide pequeña demonio.― advertía mientras le hacía cosquillas.

Miroku, Sango y Kagome observaban perplejos, ¿Sayuri lo había reconocido por ser mandado al suelo?

― Bueno... El conjuro tiene otro punto bueno a su favor.― dijo divertido Miroku.

― De haberlo sabido hubiera dicho la palabra hace dos meses.

Sayuri, no comprendía el cambio en la apariencia de su papá, esté papá no tenía las orejas que tanto le gustaban, no era tan fuerte, ni rudo, ni tosco; esté papá era más cuidadoso y delicado con ella y al no tener garras le hacía cosquillas, cosa que siempre le envidió a las gemelas y Komori, ya que su papá si les hacía cosquillas. Ahora bien, se podía acostumbrar a este papá, tal vez él si la dejaría jugar con _Colmillo de Acero_, pensaba al mirar la _katana_ de su padre.

* * *

><p><strong>Jossy, espero disfrutaras tu regalo y lamento la demora.<strong>

**27/01/2015**

**Sayuri. **_De acuerdo con el internet, según se escriba significa "Pequeña flor de lirio" o "Pequeña samurái", si la información es correcta, el significado que yo le doy es el segundo._


End file.
